Save Me
by Evil Willow
Summary: GH-BtVS X-Over. Buffy and Angel are both humans, no super-powers. They are part of the GH Universe. Buffy needs protection and Sonny puts his best man (Angel) on the job. Of course, as this is Buffy and Angel, sparks fly.
1. Chapter One

Save Me  
By Evil Willow  
Feedback: Of course, I live for it! evlwillow77@aol.com   
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: As with all my other fics, if you've got permission for   
others go ahead and archive this one if you'd like. If you don't have   
permission just drop me an email with the addy of your archive, and   
the answer's always yes providing you give me credit.   
Disclaimers: The GH characters belong to ABC and Wendy Riche or   
whoever is the current writer. They can claim full ownership of all   
the characters, except Johnny Rivera, he's my creation. Buffy and   
Angel belong to Joss and WB usually, but I doubt they would care to   
take credit for them in their current form. ;-) The Title is taken   
from the song "Save Me" by the ultra-talented Aimee Mann, lyrics are also   
Category: Story, semi-crossover with General Hospital.   
Romance/Humor/Adventure  
Keywords: Alternate Universe, Couples: Buffy/Angel; minor Sonny/Carly  
Spoilers: None for Buffy or Angel, some general ones for GH for this   
season I guess. Very general though. There are some deviations in the   
GH storyline, and you will just have to read to see what they are.   
The major one is Johnny Rivera though, he's my creation.  
Summary: This is somewhere between an AU fic and a Crossover. Buffy   
and Angel are both normal people, and part of the General Hospital   
world. Buffy is a girl in need of protection, Sonny puts his best   
(human) bodyguard Angel on the job, and sparks fly.   
Author's Notes: This is a response to Ryan's fic challenge to   
BufAngLoveImmortal and BuffyAngelFanfic. Items requested were: Buffy   
and Angel are part of the life of Port Charles; Angel is one of   
Sonny's bodyguards, who is asked to protect Buffy; they fall in love,   
and the most important requirement was fluff. I'll do my best! ;-)   
  
Lyrics in Thoughts in * *  
  
**************  
You look like a perfect fit  
For a girl in need of a tourniquet  
  
But can you save me  
Come on and save me  
If you could save me  
From the ranks of the freaks  
Who suspect they could never love anyone  
Save Me - Aimee Mann - Magnolia Soundtrack  
  
*********  
  
Friday Night  
8 pm  
  
Buffy Summers arrived at the penthouse apartment of Mr Sonny   
Corinthos, and found herself face to face with the most beautiful man   
she'd ever seen in her 19 years. He was probably at least five years   
older than her, 6 inches taller than her, with dark hair and tan   
skin. He had broad shoulders, and an athletic build, and last but not   
least, she noticed his brown eyes.   
*Brown eyes. Geez, did he have to have brown eyes? That's not   
fair!....Oh, God. I must be making a total fool of myself,* she shut   
her mouth quickly before she started drooling. She saw with not a   
little embarrassment the laughter dancing behind those before-  
mentioned brown eyes.   
  
Angel's thoughts were none too intellectual either at the   
moment. "God, she's beautiful. She's probably jail-bait though--huh?   
where the heck did that come from??? She almost succeeded in hiding   
that black eye with her makeup, but not quite. Another girl in   
trouble come to Sonny for help, I guess. I've seen that deer-in-the-  
headlights look way too many times; I wonder what her story is?*  
  
"Hello," Angel said, and the sound of his voice, deep yet gentle,   
made her knees weak. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.   
  
"Um, well, I dunno," Buffy replied hesitantly. "I was kind of hoping   
to see Mr. Corinthos."   
  
"Do you have an appointment?" he asked, a frown on his face. "He   
didn't mention--"   
  
"No, no. I don't, it's just kind of..." she paused to readjust the   
backpack hanging over one shoulder. This backpack held her only   
remaining possessions, such as they were. There were a few items of   
clothing, and less than $20 in cash. She'd had to get out of her   
apartment in a hurry, and knew she was taking a huge chance coming   
to Mr. Corinthos for help. She'd been told he would help her though,   
and she just hoped that Jake had been right about that.  
  
"Miss?" the young man broke into her reverie.   
  
"Sorry," Buffy said. "I don't have an appointment, but I don't have   
anywhere else to turn. I need help, and I need it yesterday. A friend   
of mine, Jake, told me that Mr. Corinthos would be able to help me,   
so here I am."   
  
"Well, Sonny doesn't usually see uninvited visitors...." Angel   
replied. At her crestfallen look, he softened, adding, "But he knows   
Jake, so...Let me go ask him. You wait here...what's your name?"   
  
"Buffy," she said with a smile. "Buffy Summers."   
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy," he replied with a smile of his own. "I'm   
Angel," he offered his hand in a handshake and she took it. "I'll go   
talk to Sonny," he said, and turned to enter the apartment.   
  
Buffy looked around nervously. *It's safe here,* she tried to   
reassure herself. *Even if Johnny knows I'm here he wouldn't dare   
come within ten feet of Sonny Corinthos.*   
  
***********  
Inside:   
  
"Sonny?" Angel called as he entered the apartment.   
  
"Yeah," he heard Sonny's voice from his kitchen. "Gimme a minute."   
  
Sonny emerged from the kitchen, and Angel could smell the pleasant   
aroma of Sonny's current culinary expedition. "Sorry to interrupt,"   
Angel said, "but there's a girl waiting in the hallway, and she says   
she needs your help. She seems harmless enough, actually she looks   
like she just may die of fright at any moment."   
  
"What's her name?" Sonny asked, barely interested, as he went through   
his stack of mail.   
  
"Buffy Summers," Angel replied.   
  
Sonny looked at him, startled, "Did you say Buffy Summers?"   
  
"Yeah...why?" Angel asked, curious as to the reasons behind Sonny's   
sudden interest.   
  
"Just let her in," Sonny said, "but frisk her first."   
  
"Are you sure that's necessary?" Angel asked. "She didn't look like   
she was a waiting assassin--"   
  
"Just do it," Sonny ordered. Angel nodded, and returned to the girl   
waiting outside.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy was relieved when Angel finally returned. *Silly,* she told   
herself. *You don't know anything about this guy, he could turn out   
to be another Johnny. Or if he is just the greatest thing in the   
world, he wouldn't give you a second thought. And stop wandering,   
mind!*   
  
Having told her mind who was boss, she said, "So?"   
  
"He'll see you. There's just...one thing. It's just what we do   
whenever anyone comes to see Sonny," he said apologetically. "I need   
to see your bag, and I uh, need to, um," he cleared his throat   
nervously, "make sure you're not hiding any knives or anything in   
your pockets..."   
  
"Oh," Buffy smiled reassuringly. "Fine, whatever," she shrugged. *Not   
like I'm not used to that from living with Johnny. He never trusted   
me, and a lot of that was thanks to his father.*   
  
She handed Angel her backpack, and he went through it quickly,   
handing it back to her. He then frisked her quickly. "Okay, uh, go on   
in," he said, opening the door for her.   
  
"You're not...oh, of course you wouldn't be part of this," Buffy   
realized.   
  
She entered, and saw Sonny Corinthos sitting on the couch. She   
recognized him from the many pictures of him lately in the   
newspaper. "So, Buffy Summers," Sonny said.   
  
"You know who I am?" Buffy asked, and then answered her own   
question. "Of course you would. You're a smart man, so you would keep   
up on who your...should I say rivals?...hang out with."   
  
"Something like that," Sonny said, as he walked up to her. "Come on   
in, I'm not going to hurt you," he added. "But you would already know   
that if you came here. Whose fist did your eye run into?" he asked   
bluntly.   
  
Buffy had to shut her mouth for the second time, and put her hand to   
her left eye instinctively. "Oh, that," she shrugged. "Well, I could   
give you the short story now and the long story later; or I could   
give you the long story now and the short story later...wait that   
second idea would be kind of pointless--"   
  
"Miss Summers," Sonny interrupted her nervous ramble.   
  
Buffy giggled, "The last person who called me that was my math   
teacher in highschool. Call me Buffy, please."   
  
"Fine, Buffy," Sonny smiled at her, "And I'm not Mr. Corinthos. Not   
even to most of my guys. Sonny. Have a seat and tell me the long   
story. I can't help you unless I know it."   
  
"You mean you really will help me?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"I'll see what I can do," Sonny replied. He took her arm and led her   
to the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink?"   
  
"Water?" she asked.  
  
"I think I can manage that," Sonny said. "I'll be right back."   
  
He returned with a glass of water for her, and sat next to her,   
saying, "So, Buffy. I know you've been seen with Johnny Rivera and   
the word on the street is you two are engaged. What brings you to my   
door?"   
  
"Well, you said long story," Buffy said. "I met Johnny at PC High.   
When I was a sophomore, he was a senior. We started dating, and we   
have been together off and on since then. I knew who he was, everyone   
in Port Charles does. But at first, he seemed so sweet, so different.   
Then he changed, or maybe I just realized things slowly. If I was   
late for a date, he'd yell. When we fought and I wouldn't back down,   
he'd hit me. We'd break up occasionally, and he'd usually win me back   
by returning to the sweet guy that I fell in love with. I think I   
might have gone on like this for a long time if it wasn't for what   
happened a few nights ago..." Buffy paused to take a sip of the   
water, and noticed her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath,   
and continued.   
  
"A few nights ago, Johnny was supposed to meet me for dinner at the   
Port Charles Hotel. He was late, and I got ticked. I had my usual   
band of shadows, but I managed to ditch them by going out the ladies'   
room window. I walked back to our apartment, and on the way there I   
found out why Johnny was late. I guess he had some business to take   
care of. Johnny and a few of his men....I never thought that Johnny   
was capable of it. I guess I knew that he was ultimately responsible   
for a lot of the stuff that happens, but...I watched him kill   
someone. He had a gun... and...." Buffy couldn't go on, her entire   
body was shaking now.   
  
"Okay," Sonny took the glass out of her hand, "I think you need   
something a little stronger than water. He poured her a glass of   
brandy. "Drink it," he said. Buffy wrinkled her nose at it, and he   
said, "It's not a suggestion, and it's just brandy. It'll calm you   
down."   
  
She nodded and took the glass, sipping the brandy. "Take a few deep   
breaths," Sonny suggested. He waited until she had regained her   
composure and said, "Now I think I understand why you're here. Johnny   
saw you?"   
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied. "He freaked out, I thought for certain I was   
dead. He dragged me to the car, and back home. He beat me up, and I   
think he would have killed me, but I got hold of a heavy vase and hit   
him over the head with it. While he was unconscious, I grabbed some   
things, and got out of there. I went to a cheap motel, and then I   
switched to a different motel last night. Today I was talking to a   
friend of mine, her name's Jake, and she told me to come see you.   
I'll understand completely if you don't want to get involved, but I   
don't have anywhere else to go--"   
  
"Buffy, it's okay," Sonny said. "I'll help you."   
  
"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"No catch," Sonny said. "There's no love lost between me and the   
Riveras, and the fact that he beats his girlfriend doesn't endear him   
to me either. I will keep you safe from him, although I also suggest   
you go to the police. Telling what you saw could put him behind bars   
for a long time."   
  
"What if I can't do that?" Buffy asked sadly.   
  
"Then, I will still help you, but my methods would be a little   
different. I'd have to get you out of town, somewhere you could start   
a new life. Either way, you're safe now."   
  
"Why are you helping me?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Well, I've always been a sucker for a beautiful woman in trouble,"   
Sonny said with a grin. "And besides that, it's not like I won't get   
any satisfaction out of keeping you free of Rivera. Even if you don't   
agree to testify against him, he won't know that. I'll enjoy watching   
him sweat. How's that for an answer?"   
  
"It's a good, honest answer. Thank you, Sonny. I don't know what I   
would've done if you'd refused to help me."   
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. So where are you   
staying?"   
  
"Motel room near Pier 8. Not the best part of town but an easy part   
to hide in."   
  
"You're not there anymore," Sonny said. "I own the apartment on the   
other side of the hall and you'll stay there. Uh-uh," he cut off her   
protest with a wave of his hand. "You came to me for help, Buffy, now   
you're going to have to get used to accepting it. Now another   
question: is that all you took with you out of the apartment?" he   
indicated her backpack.  
  
"Yes. I kind of had to leave in a hurry"   
  
"Okay, Angel and a few of the others will go back there with you   
tomorrow. You can get the rest of your things, and I'm sure that will   
make the transition easier on you."   
  
Buffy protested, "I really don't want to cause trouble. There's not   
really anything important."   
  
"Buffy, he's taken enough from you, it's time you start making it   
clear he won't be doing that anymore. And I'll help you with it."   
Sonny said. "Now, I've got some calls to make. Starting now I will   
know where Johnny Rivera is at all times, so we'll know when he's too   
close. Angel!"   
  
"Yeah, Sonny?" Angel asked as he opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Buffy's going to stay in Jason's old apartment. The spare keys are   
in my desk there, you get her settled in, and then come back here."   
  
"Got it," Angel nodded, and retrieved the keys from the desk drawer.   
  
"Thanks Sonny, for everything," Buffy said with a smile.   
  
"No need to thank me for doing the right thing. Just try to get some   
sleep, and we'll talk about what the next move will be tomorrow.   
Okay?"   
  
"Okay," Buffy agreed, and followed Angel to the other apartment.   
  
He opened the door, and her jaw dropped for not the first time that   
evening. She didn't know what she had expected, but she hadn't   
expected Sonny's "spare apartment" to be as well-furnished as Sonny's   
own.  
  
"Nobody lives here?" she asked Angel with a frown. "It's so nice."   
  
"One of Sonny's associates used to live here, but he left town,"   
Angel replied. "Sonny's kept the place up in case he needed it."   
  
"Well, I guess I'm glad he did," Buffy replied. "It beats the sleazy   
motel I've been stuck at."   
  
"Well, you'll be safe here. On my way out, I'm going to make sure   
that nobody else is allowed upstairs. Here's the keys," he handed   
them to her.   
  
"Angel?" she stopped him as he went to the door. "Thanks," she smiled   
at him.   
  
"For what?" Angel asked. "Sonny's doing everything."   
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who got me in to see him," Buffy   
said. "Like you said, you weren't supposed to even give me half a   
chance since I didn't have an appointment."   
  
"You obviously need help, and I knew that Sonny could help," Angel   
said. "It's the least I could've done. Well, I'm sure I'll see you."   
  
"I hope so," Buffy said, before she could stop herself. "Okay, I"m   
going to go away now so I stop embarrassing myself," she added. She   
retreated to find the bedroom, leaving Angel to let himself out.  
  
Angel chuckled to himself, and as he left, thought, *Oh, yeah. I   
think there's definite possibilities here. I hope she's not   
jailbait....*  
  
End of part One 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
Cuz I can tell  
You know what it's like  
The Long Fare-well  
Of the Hunger-strike  
  
But can you Save Me  
Come on and Save Me  
If you could Save Me  
From the Ranks of the Freaks who suspect  
they could never love anyone  
  
Buffy woke after a fitful night in which the two hours of sleep she  
managed was filled with dreams of Johnny finding her and torturing   
her in cruel and inventive ways. She turned toward the clock on the   
bedside table. *4 am. Great. Exactly the time of morning I want to  
be up and wide awake.* She sighed, and dragged herself out of bed,  
knowing that fighting the insomnia was useless.  
  
After a relaxing shower, she pulled on the pair of jeans she had worn  
the previous day and her last clean shirt, a red halter top. She   
looked at the clock again, but only an hour and a half had passed.   
  
*I'm getting used to counting the minutes in the days though. And at  
least today I don't have to do it wondering when Johnny's going to   
find me. Because I get to see him today, yay for me. At least Angel   
will be there...WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! He's a complete stranger,   
and we agreed that you would start being a better judge of character   
from now on and that meanst NOT falling for a guy within the first   
five minutes you meet. Just because he seems like a nice guy is not   
an excuse. Johnny seemed like a nice guy too, remember?*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Across town, Angel awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, which he  
promptly threw across the room. He smiled at the sound of it   
shattering against the wall. *Damn, I will have to buy a   
replacement.* he realized. *I gotta break myself of that habit. That's  
what I get for trying to impress Sonny by staying out 'til all hours   
of the night tracking down Johnny Rivera and getting a shadow on him.   
Who am I kidding, I'm not just doing it for Sonny, I'm doing it for  
Buffy too. Even though I most likely do NOT have a chance with her.   
Now that I know who her ex is, she probably wants to stay as far away   
from guys in this line of business as she possibly can. And that   
takes me out of the running.*   
  
He finally got himself up out of bed and into the shower. He then   
went to his closet and found a black silk shirt, which he put  
on along with a pair of black jeans. He smiled as he remembered the   
last argument he'd had with Carly over his 'non-color wearing habits'   
as she put it. Well, argument wasn't quite the right word. She'd   
informed him of his flaws, and he'd smiled and nodded politely. He'd  
learned years ago that was the best response where Carly was   
concerned. It didn't mean he took her advice, but it kept her from   
getting _too_ irritated with him.  
  
He checked his watch, it was 6 am. Time to go to work. *Maybe Buffy   
will be up.... Would you stop that!? ... What? ... Well, other than   
carrying on a conversation with yourself, stop acting like a sixth   
grader with a crush where that girl is concerned. You don't even know  
her. ... So? ... So, keep your mind on what's important, like keeping  
Sonny, Carly, Michael, and now Buffy out of danger.* Having received   
no more objections from himself, he gathered his wallet and keys and   
headed out the door to his car.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Turn it off" Carly muttered, giving Sonny a gentle shove in the  
direction of the screaming alarm clock. She heard rather than saw   
Sonny glare at her and move to obey. She knew he had glared first,   
because it was one of many morning rituals they had. "Good morning,   
Sunshine," she heard him say, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Go away and let me sleep," she said as she turned away from him. He  
chuckled, and moved off the bed to take a shower. When he'd come back   
out again, and started to get dressed, she was  
less hostile. "Sorry, not a morning person," she said.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Sonny teased her. "Feel free to go back to sleep.   
I just have a lot to get done today."  
  
"Something about the person who is now occupying Jason's apartment?"  
Carly questioned.   
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"Michael's awake," Sonny said unnecessarily.  
  
"No kidding," Carly replied, as she got out of bed and went down the  
hall to get her son. "I swear you take after Sonny," she said to   
Michael as they joined Sonny in the living room.  
  
"Or maybe it's Jason. You've never slept past 6, and you're killing  
Mommy with those sleeping habits, I hope you know."  
  
"He's an early-bird," Sonny said. "Nothing wrong with that. You get   
more accomplished that way."  
  
"You sound like Edward," Carly accused, receiving another glare from  
Sonny. "Geez, sorry just making an observation. And to get back to   
what I was saying earlier, who's in Jason's apartment?"  
  
"And the words none of your business would get me...."  
  
"Absolutely nowhere," Carly assured him. "You should know that by now,  
Sonny. You should also know by now that if you don't tell me I will   
find out. Even if I have to go across the hall, knock on the door and   
find out that way."  
  
"Okay, okay," Sonny said. "I give. Her name is Buffy Summers, and   
she's been targeted by Johnny Rivera. Her life's in danger, and I'm   
trying to protect her."  
  
"Why?" Carly asked. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Did I mention the name Johnny Rivera?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get you're doing the feuding mob-boss thing, but that's  
all there is to it?"  
  
"What else would there be?" Sonny returned. "I'm doing my good deed   
for the week, let it go."  
  
"Fine," Carly shrugged.  
  
"Really?" Sonny asked, searching her face.  
  
"Yeah," Carly said. "You don't lie to me, I trust you."  
  
"Good," Sonny said, as he approached her and kissed her passionately.   
He broke it off, when Michael hit him. "What was that for?" Sonny   
asked with a frown.  
  
"He's being protective of me," Carly explained and sat Michael on the  
floor so he could explore. "He used to do that to AJ too." She looked   
up as she realized the association she had made. "Which doesn't mean   
you're anything like AJ, I was just saying. Besides the fact he   
misses Jason. I'm going to get him some breakfast, could you keep an  
eye on him?"  
  
"Sure," Sonny said. "He likes Angel, and he'll be here soon."  
  
"Great," Carly said sarcastically. "And lemme guess, he'll be  
wearing....black?" she said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
Sonny chuckled at Carly's irritation at Angel's fashion sense. There   
was a knock, and he opened it after checking the peephole to see   
Angel standing there.  
  
"So?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Found him last night around 3 am," Angel replied. "He and about five   
of his men were checking out all the motels in the area. They reached   
the one Buffy was staying at around that time, and he was not happy   
when he found out she had been there, but wasn't anymore. I put   
Richie and Mark on his tail around four am. I've told Matt and Jared  
to take over around four this afternoon."  
  
"Good job,' Sonny said.  
  
Michael took advantage of that moment to use Angel's leg to pull   
himself to a standing position. Angel chuckled and picked up the   
boy, "You're up early, aren't you?"  
  
"Carly doesn't appreciate it very much," Sonny replied with a   
smile. "I think it's great. He's learning good habits early."  
  
"What else do you need me to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Get a few of the guys who aren't on Rivera's tail, and you guys   
escort Buffy back to her apartment. She needs to get the rest of her   
things. All she left with was that little backpack."  
  
"Okay, what if there's trouble?" Angel replied.  
  
"I'll leave it to your judgement, just don't get caught," Sonny said.  
  
"Got it," Angel said. "Do you think she's up yet?"  
  
A timid knock on Sonny's door answered his question. "Answer it,"   
Sonny said.  
  
Buffy was glad to see Angel when the door opened. "Hi," she said. "I'm  
sorry if I'm interrupting."  
  
"You're not," Sonny replied. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said gratefully. "I woke up spooked, and I can't shake  
it. I was thinking about what you said about going to the police   
though. And I think you're right." She took a deep breath, and   
added, "I'll go to them with what I saw last night. It's the only way   
to be really free of him, right?"  
  
"I think so," Sonny said. "Do you mind if I tell Angel what we're  
talking about?"  
  
"Of course not," Buffy replied. "I've already decided to trust you to  
help me, so that goes for any of the people you trust, too."  
  
"Buffy saw Johnny kill someone," Sonny told Angel. "So her life is in  
danger from him and all his guys." He turned to Buffy and   
said, "Angel's my best man, and I'm making him responsible for your   
safety. Meaning, that from this point on, he doesn't leave your side.   
He goes anywhere you go, and when you're in that apartment he is too.   
He'll sleep on the couch, or whatever, but he's your new shadow.   
Especially now that you've decided to go to the police, because   
Johnny is going to go on the offensive. I'm not trying to scare you,   
but I do need you to understand how serious your situation is."  
  
"I get it," Buffy nodded. "Whatever you think is necessary, I'll go  
along with. So what's next?"  
  
"Well, whenever you're ready, Angel and a few more of the guys will   
take you back to your apartment so you can get the last of your   
stuff. From there you can go to the police station." At Buffy's   
frown, he said, "Don't worry. Angel's gonna be there, and I'd trust   
him with my life."  
  
"Okay," Buffy replied. "Let's get it over with," she added to Angel.  
  
"Okay, but don't you want breakfast first?" Angel asked as they walked  
out to the elevator.  
  
"Eating isn't something I'm really attached to right now," Buffy said.  
  
"All the more reason that you should eat," Angel said firmly. "You  
mentioned you knew Jake, why don't we go to Bobbie's Diner for  
breakfast?"  
  
"I guess," Buffy shrugged.  
  
At the Diner after breakfast, she had to admit, "Okay, so I feel   
better. Thanks for insisting," she smiled at Angel, and it made his   
heart skip a beat.  
  
"Well, Sonny said I was supposed to look out for you," Angel replied.  
"So I'm doing that. Not to bring up a not-so-fun topic, but the rest   
of the guys can't meet us until nine. So we've got time to just take   
it easy for a while."  
  
"Or not," Buffy said nervously as she saw Johnny enter the diner.  
Followed by five of his men. Angel looked over to the door, and saw  
recognized Johnny Rivera. He had dark skin, jet-black hair, and was   
six feet tall. He was wearing a dark blue Armani suit, and looked   
every bit the mob boss. *He's just asking for the federal goverment   
to go after him.* Angel thought with a roll of his eyes. He saw the   
frightened look on Buffy's face, and came back to reality. "Don't   
worry," he said, reaching over and squeezing her hand   
reassuringly. "We're in a public place, and he's not stupid."  
  
"I hope you're right," Buffy replied. She didn't make any effort to  
remove her hand from Angel's grasp, she liked it there. *I'm hopeless*  
she thought. *But I like being hopeless at the moment.*  
  
Johnny, true to his personality, broke the moment. "Well, well, well,"  
he said as he walked up to the table. "There you are Babe. I was   
worried sick about you, and it turns out you're just fine." He   
narrowed his eyes and glared at Angel, "Your choice of company leaves   
a _lot_ to be desired though. Do you _know_ who this guy works for??"  
  
Buffy pulled her hand away from Angel's guiltily, and looked down at   
the table. "Just leave me alone, please?" she begged.  
  
"Now why would I do that, Buffy?" Johnny replied. "We've got wedding  
plans, remember?"  
  
Buffy laughed, and said, "Have you lost your mind? I'm not marrying   
you, not after....I'm just not marrying you, okay? Please go away and   
leave me alone."  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that," Johnny said, and this time his voice held   
the coldness that signalled his temper was running on a short   
fuse. "You ran out on me, Buffy, and nobody does that."  
  
"Get lost," Angel said softly, but his tone was firm. "She doesn't   
want you around, get over it."  
  
"Do you have any _idea_ who you're talking to?!" Johnny demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Angel shrugged indifferently. "Johnny Rivera. Big deal. Go  
away."  
  
"Nobody treats me with disrespect!" Johnny shouted as he grabbed Angel  
by the collar, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Johnny, no!" Buffy yelled, getting up. Angel, however, was more than  
capable of dealing with Johnny. He punched him in the stomach, and  
Johnny doubled over in pain. Angel then shoved him roughly, and Johnny  
fell to the ground a few feet away. His men moved to help him up, and  
Angel turned back to the tabl. He left a twenty dollar bill on the  
table, then reached his left hand out to Buffy.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
"Son of a--" Johnny yelled, and lunged at Angel. Angel dodged to the  
side and watched with amusement as Johnny went flying over their table  
to crash to a landing on the other side.  
  
Buffy hesitated, looking at Johnny. *What are you kidding me? He's not  
the right man for you, besides the fact he wants to kill you!* Having  
gotten that established, she turned back to Angel, placing her right  
hand in his left. "Okay, let's get out of here," she agreed. They   
walked outside and to Sonny's limo, to the accompanying sounds of   
Johnny's curses.  
********  
End of 2  



	3. Chapter Three

Part Three   
**********  
you struck me dumb  
like radium  
like peter pan, or superman  
you will come  
  
to save me  
come on and save me  
if you could save me  
from the ranks of the freaks who suspect  
they could never love anyone  
  
  
"You know, there's really nothing here that I'm _that_ fond of," Buffy  
said. She, Angel, and several of Sonny's men had arrived outside the  
door to her apartment, and she was not looking forward to the possibly  
second confrontation of the day.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing," Angel replied. "You can't let   
Johnny Rivera keep walking all over you."  
  
"I'm not, I just want him to leave me alone," Buffy said. "And   
something tells me this is _so_ not the way to get that result."  
  
"Listen, Buffy, you came to Sonny because Johnny _wasn't_ going to   
leave you alone. Right?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Buffy admitted.  
  
"Okay, then, what makes you think the 'ignore him and he'll go away'  
tactic will work all of the sudden?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Good point," Buffy replied with a sigh. "I don't exactly have a key   
to the place, though. It wasn't a high priority when I left last."  
  
"That's easily taken care of," Angel replied. He nodded to the man   
Buffy remembered was called Richie, and Richie knocked the door in.  
  
Buffy winced, and said, "Yeah, that was inconspicuous." She walked in,  
followed by Angel and the others. "At least Johnny's still at the  
Diner," she added. She walked back to the bedroom, and Angel followed  
her. She had her backpack with her, and laid it on the bed and walked   
to the closet. When she opened it, her only statement was, "Oh."  
  
"Angel, we got company," they heard from the living room. Angel and  
Buffy walked back out to see that Johnny and several of his men had  
entered the apartment.  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise," Johnny said with a smile. "Looking for  
something, Babe?"  
  
"All my things," Buffy said, slowly. "My clothes, my jewelry--"  
  
"_My_ clothes, _my_ jewelry," Johnny interrupted coldly. "Don't forget  
who paid for all of it."  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at him in confusion. "But what good is any of   
that stuff to you?"  
  
"Those things were a bad investment, so I got rid of them and got my  
money back," Johnny said, grinning in satisfaction.  
  
"You son of a--" Buffy ran at Johnny, but Johnny backhanded her and  
knocked her to the floor.  
  
Angel's hand was around his throat before Johnny saw him coming, and   
he pinned him to the wall. "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on her again,   
you got that?" he said menacingly.  
  
Johnny's other men drew their weapons in response, and Sonny's men did  
the same. "No!" Buffy yelled. "Stop this," she pleaded, getting to her  
feet. "I'm okay," she said, walking up to Angel and laying a hand on   
his arm. "Let him go, it's okay," she said.  
  
"It's _not_ okay," Angel said, but he released Johnny anyway. Johnny  
fell to the ground, gasping. "Tell your thugs to holster their   
weapons," he told Johnny.  
  
"Now, why would I do that?" Johnny replied, getting to his feet.  
  
"Johnny, I don't want any trouble," Buffy said calmly. "It was a   
mistake to come here, I understand that now. I don't care about any   
of that stuff, you can have it all. It's not important to me. I just   
want to go, and I want you to leave me alone."  
  
"Put the guns away," Johnny ordered, and his men obeyed. Angel looked  
over at Sonny's men, and they did as well. "I'm afraid I can't leave   
you alone, though, Babe," Johnny said. "You're my girl, and we belong  
together. I love you."  
  
Buffy laughed humorlessly, rubbing her jaw where he'd hit her. "You   
have a really unique way of showing it. And I'm not your anything, not  
anymore. I'm my own person, and I just want to get on with my life."  
  
She walked out the door, followed by the others. Angel was last, and   
as he left, said, "Leave her alone, or next time I'll kill you."  
  
"She's just using you!" Johnny called after Angel's departing   
form. "She used me to get what she needed, you won't be any   
different."  
  
Buffy was waiting outside in the limo when Angel caught up with them.  
"He's going to kill me, no matter what I do," she said sadly.  
  
"No, he isn't," Angel replied firmly. Buffy just shook her head,   
looking out the window on her side. Angel put his hand under her   
chin, turning her face to his. "Buffy, he's not going to hurt you   
anymore," Angel said. "Sonny told me to protect you, so that's what   
I'm going to do."  
  
"Why?" Buffy questioned, pulling away from him.  
  
"Because it's my job," Angel said. "And also because I like you. I   
think you're a good person who got trapped in a bad situation."  
  
"You don't even know me," Buffy protested.  
  
"Not yet, but I want to," Angel said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" Angel replied with a smile,   
shaking his head at her. "For the most beautiful girl I've ever laid   
eyes on, you are incredibly insecure."  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Buffy asked slowly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Angel replied, smiling back at her. "And now that we've   
got that out of the way...would you consider going out with me this  
evening?"  
  
"What am I gonna say, no? You're not supposed to let me out of your  
sight, remember?" Buffy teased.  
  
"Well, there's a difference between hanging out at your apartment as  
your bodyguard, and taking you out to a nice restaurant for dinner and  
dancing," Angel said.  
  
"Oh. But I'm afraid all my evening wear has been done away with,"   
Buffy said with a frown.  
  
"So? That's something that can be easily remedied," Angel said.  
  
"No," Buffy said firmly. At Angel's hurt expression, she added, "Not  
that I'm not grateful for the offer, Angel. Really. But that's how I   
got myself into this situation in the first place. I'm not comparing   
you with Johnny, but I think it's time that Buffy got a little bit   
more independent, at least in the areas that I can be."  
  
"I understand," Angel nodded.  
  
"Tell you what," Buffy said. "Since it's not likely that I'm getting  
access to a lot of money anytime soon, I think Jake will loan me some  
money for a dress tonight. If, that is, you still want to go out with  
me?"  
  
"Of course I do," Angel replied with a smile. He saw out the window   
that they had arrived at the police station. "Well, we're here."  
  
Buffy looked up, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, we are. You're coming   
in with me, right?"  
  
"I'll go in with you, but they'll probably want to talk to you alone,"  
Angel said. "Sonny, and anyone who works for him, are not really high   
on the cops' list of favorite people."  
  
"I figured," Buffy shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever  
be," she added as she exited the car and walked into the police   
station.  
*********  
12 pm  
Bobbie's Diner  
  
Buffy had gone up to Jake's room, and Angel and the others were   
waiting downstairs. Angel had wanted to follow, but Buffy had   
insisted that Angel and the others were perfectly capable of watching   
both doors from there. *She'd won that round,* Angel realized.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to antagonize Johnny like that?" Jake  
asked Buffy worriedly. Buffy had explained that she was helping the  
police build a case against Johnny.  
  
"What else am I gonna do? Wait around until he or someone else gets   
off a good kill shot?" Buffy replied, finishing off the sandwich Jake   
had insisted she eat. "It's one of those 'lesser of two evils' things,  
Jake." She put the $500 Jake had given her into her purse. "And this   
is a loan, I promise I'll pay you back," she added.  
  
"We're always in need of help here," Jake offered. "You could wait  
tables, I'm sure I could talk Bobbie into hiring you. She trusts my  
judgement about people. Or you _could_ go back to your parents you  
know."  
  
"That's a bridge that's been burned so completely there's no way   
back," Buffy said sorrowfully. "They saw who Johnny Rivera was long   
before I was ready to accept it. I didn't listen, so it's my fault.   
Maybe some day... but I'm not holding my breath. Besides, it's safer   
for them if I'm out of their lives. Johnny doesn't think they mean   
anything to me, and that's the way I want it right now."  
  
"And another thing," Jake said. "Do you really think it's a good idea   
to get involved with one of Sonny's guys? You know I adore Sonny, but   
I don't kid myself about who he is and what he does. A lot of people   
in his life have died because of it. Anyone who works for him would   
have the same dangers surrounding him. Besides, how do you know this   
Angel doesn't enjoy beating his girlfriends as much as Johnny does?"  
  
"I don't," Buffy said. "I'm not moving in with the guy, Jake... Well,  
technically he's moving in with me. But that's just the work side of   
his life. I know that I have to be careful, and I will be. It's just   
dinner, and we'll see where it goes from there."  
  
Jake sighed, "I remember when you first started dating Johnny. You   
said the same thing about him, too 'It's just a date. It's just a   
party. I'm just meeting his father'. And then you started telling me   
how different he was from his father, and how he didn't want to have   
anything to do with Rivera's business. You were wrong about him once   
too, sweetie."  
  
"I was wrong, but I was so young then, Jake," Buffy said. "I'm not as  
trusting as I used to be. Johnny cured me of that. I get that you're  
worried about me, and I love you for it. You've been an awesome friend  
to me. Please give me the benefit of the doubt here?"  
  
"Okay," Jake sighed, shaking her head. "Just promise me you'll be  
careful? And that goes for Johnny _and_ Angel."  
  
"I will," Buffy replied with a smile. "And as for the job offer, give   
me a day to think about it?"  
  
"That's fair," Jake said. She hugged Buffy, and said, "And did I   
mention be careful?"  
  
"You did," Buffy said with a laugh. She stood to leave, and added,  
"Thanks for everything. You're one of the few real friends I have in  
Port Charles.  
  
She went downstairs to find Angel waiting at the foot of the stairs.  
"Hey, thanks for giving me a little time alone with her."  
  
"You're welcome. Just don't make a habit of it. Makes me nervous when   
I can't be sure you're safe," Angel said. "Ready to go back home?"  
  
"Home," Buffy repeated as he followed her back to the limo. "It might  
feel like that eventually. Actually, first I need to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping it is, then," Angel agreed, holding the car door open for   
her.  
  
************  
4 pm  
  
Angel stifled a yawn of boredom as he waited outside the ladies' room.  
This was the tenth store they'd been to in 3 hours, and she'd been in  
the dressing rooms of those stores for half of it.  
  
"'Kay, I found the one," she said, walking out of the dressing room   
with several dresses laid over her arm.  
  
"Which one?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Not 'til later tonight," Buffy insisted. "You go stand over there,"   
she pointed a few feet away.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Richie can play shadow for a little bit," Buffy said, grabbing the  
other man by the arm. "You are not going to see the dress yet, so deal  
wit it!"  
  
"Fine," Angel sighed in resignation and moved further away, facing the  
other direction.  
  
A few minutes later, she walked up, shopping bag in hand. "We can go  
now," she said. "Thanks for putting up with this afternoon past-time,"  
she smiled at him.  
  
Angel had given up on arguing with himself about his attraction to  
Buffy. *She's got beautiful eyes, and I love how her face light up   
when she smiles. I'm going to have to figure out how to make that   
happen more often.*  
  
"You're welcome," Angel smiled back at her.  
  
Buffy was not quite done arguing with herself about her attraction to  
Angel. *He's just too amazingly sexy for it to be fair at all. ... Bad  
Buffy, you don't trust him yet, remember? ... Oh, but that doesn't   
mean I can't appreciate his beauty. ... Stop that!*  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up and realized that Angel had been talking to her and   
she hadn't heard a word. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was thinking   
about something."  
  
"No problem," Angel replied. "I was just asking if you were ready to   
go home _now_????"  
  
Buffy giggled, "Yes, Angel. Take me home."  
  
End Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
*****************  
6 pm  
  
Buffy was finishing getting ready for her evening out with Angel. He'd  
gone back to his place after stationing two of Sonny's men in her   
living room and threatening them with a painful death if they even   
walked a foot outside her door.  
  
Before she'd finished shopping, she'd gotten out of him that he wanted  
to take her to Luke's Place for dinner and dancing. That had made her  
decision of what to wear a little easier. *Casual rather than fancy is  
just fine with me. Johnny was always parading me around. All the  
upper-class parties, all the charity balls. I may have been the poor  
girlfriend, but I guess I cleaned up well.*  
  
She gave herself one last look in the mirror as she heard the   
doorbell. "This is about as good as you're going to look, Buffy," she   
told herself. "And I don't think you look half bad, if I do say so   
myself."  
  
She walked out to the living room, and grabbed for the back of the  
nearest chair as she saw Angel. *Wow.* She mentally reminded herself   
of her habit of jaw-dropping, and was relieved that she had  
managed to control that reaction tonight. *Yum* she couldn't help  
thinking, and was relieved again that had not been a verbal outburst.  
She took a deep breath, and allowed her eyes to travel down Angel's  
form, and back up to his face. He was wearing form-fitting black   
leather pants, a black silk shirt and black shoes.   
*Black is _so_ his color*  
  
******  
Angel looked up as he heard her walk out of her room. He'd never  
understood the phrase "she took my breath away" until that moment.   
When she walked into the room, it was like the entire world stood still,   
and he felt his breath rush out of his body. He was not unaware that she   
was "checking him out", so he took advantage of the opportunity to do the  
same to her. She had curled her blond hair in loose spiral curls, and had   
left it down. She had chosen a sleeveless, scarlet-red dress, and it looked  
as if it was made for her. The bodice of the dress was held up by a  
single spaghetti strap that looped up and over her neck. The dress   
came to an end mid-thigh, and Angel swallowed hard as he got the first   
opportunity to appreciate her legs. They were well-toned, and muscular,   
like the rest of her body. *Staring too much* Angel told himself. He   
paused long enough to notice her matching red high heels, before   
returning to her face.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said shyly, still standing outside her room. *Why am I   
being like this all of the sudden?* she wondered. *I've been so comfortable  
with him for the past two days, there's no reason that should change.*  
  
"Hey," Angel replied. "You look incredible. Beautiful." He   
frowned, "In fact you look so amazing there really aren't words to do it justice."  
  
Buffy smiled wider, and blushed. "Thanks," she said. "You don't look   
so bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. *Walk, feet,* she commanded, and to her relief her  
feet obeyed. She walked over to Angel, and he opened the door for her   
as they walked out. When they reached the elevator, he stood behind her   
and slightly to her right. He rested his palm against the small of her   
back, and she shivered slightly at the touch.  
  
"Cold?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy looked up into his brown eyes, and shook her head. "No," she   
said. "It's nothing."  
  
"Really?" he pressed, his eyes twinkling. He was not going to make   
this night easy for her.  
  
"I'm fine," she nodded, and looked away. *If I look into those eyes   
for too long, I'll drown.*  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened. *Saved   
by the... open doors?* she mentally shrugged at the way her mind was  
working, or not-working. They walked outside, and Buffy frowned, a  
puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Expecting the limo?" Angel asked with a grin.  
  
"No, guess not," she replied. "Which one then?" He pointed to the   
black BMW convertible the valet drove up in front of them, and she gasped.  
"Okay then," she said as Angel opened the door for her. "Nice car,"   
she smiled up at him as she got into the car.  
  
"Thanks," Angel replied. He walked around to the driver's side, and  
couldn't help stealing another look at Buffy's legs. The hem of her  
dress had slid up slightly, revealing even more leg. He looked up into  
Buffy's eyes, and she was giving him a look. *Caught* he smiled  
sheepishly and started the car.  
  
********  
  
Buffy and Angel arrived at Luke's, and Luke himself showed them to a  
table. "There you go, my dear," he said smoothly to her. "You're   
looking  
exceptionally sexy tonight. However, I have to say your taste in men   
has  
improved very little after-Rivera."  
  
"Be nice, Luke," Buffy said with a grin. She'd gotten to know Luke   
when  
Jake had worked here. Johnny hadn't liked her associating with Luke,   
but  
he tolerated it. He'd ordered her not to even speak to Sonny, though.  
  
She now winked at Luke, saying, "You know you're the only man for me,"  
which was a running theme between the two.  
  
"Only in my dreams only, Darlin', only in my dreams," Luke sighed  
melodramatically and walked away.  
  
Buffy giggled, and turned to Angel. "He's a flirt," she shrugged.  
  
"Among other things," Angel said with a sigh of mock-irritation, which  
caused Buffy to grin at him.  
  
After they'd ordered dinner, hamburgers which Buffy had readily agreed  
to, Angel broke the 'small talk.' "So, Buffy," he said, leaning back  
against his chair. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Which part?" she questioned.  
  
"All of it," Angel replied.  
  
"You want the story of my life all in one evening?" Buffy asked  
incredulously.  
  
Angel chuckled, "I don't need every little detail of the last nineteen  
years all at once, I suppose. Just what you're willing to tell me."  
  
"Well," Buffy hesitated. "Is there something in particular you want to  
know?"  
  
"Anything," Angel shrugged. "Anything you don't think is 'none of my  
business'."  
  
"Okay," Buffy nodded. "And how did you know I was nineteen?"  
  
"Sonny has to know everything about Johnny Rivera," Angel   
replied. "Part of that means everything about his friends and girlfriends. Once upon   
a time I was assigned with the task of finding out everything there is   
to know about Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
"Then you really don't need to know anything about me, you already   
know  
everything," Buffy protested.  
  
"Buffy, I know your age, I know who you hang out with other than   
Johnny.  
I know where you went to school, and where you live. I know facts,   
but I  
don't know who _you_ are. That's what I want to know."  
  
"I hope you know it's seriously strange when you go out with a guy who  
already knows most everything about you. Kinda hard for a girl to have  
any secrets."  
  
"Don't you know that Johnny already knew a lot about you before you   
two  
even started dating?" Angel replied. "His father did, at the very   
least.  
He wouldn't have let Johnny go out with a girl he didn't know anything  
about."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Buffy nodded.  
  
Angel smiled, reassuringly, "I'm not either of the Riveras, Buffy. I  
know you don't believe it yet, but you _can_ trust me. Anything I   
might  
know about you stays with me. It won't be used to manipulate you."  
  
"Angel, does it go both ways?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Angel gave her a confused look, she'd lost him.  
  
"I tell you the story of my life, you tell me yours?" Buffy explained.  
  
"I'll tell you as much as I can without risking you getting hurt by  
knowing too much," Angel replied.  
  
"Now that sounds familiar," Buffy sighed. The hurt look on Angel's   
face caused her to regret the words instantly. "I'm sorry, Angel. That's   
not fair. I know it's just a part of your life," she said.  
  
She decided to steer the subject away to another one.  
"So. Buffy's life. I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather not talk about   
the depressing Johnny subject tonight."  
  
"That's fine," Angel replied with a smile.  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "Buffy's non-Johnny life, then. Not very exciting,  
I'm afraid," she shrugged. "Like you said before, I'm nineteen. My  
parents are living in New York City now. I'm an only child, I was a  
cheerleader in highschool... What's that look for?"  
  
"Nothing," Angel said, hiding his grin behind his hand.  
  
Buffy gave him a raised eyebrow in reply.  
  
"Really, I can't even remember." Angel said. *What I was  
thinking was that would be the reason for those well-toned legs, but   
I'm definitely not saying that to her.*  
  
"Fine," Buffy shrugged. "Other than that, I was an average student at  
best, didn't really get involved with many outside-of-school   
activities. I was very glad to graduate and end that part of my life."  
  
"What do you like to do for fun?"  
  
"Fun?" Buffy thought for a moment, and when she heard the music   
playing, replied, "I like to dance."  
  
"Is that a hint?" Angel chuckled.  
  
"Maybe," she said coyly.  
  
"Well, Buffy Anne Summers, would you like to dance with me?" Angel  
asked, standing and holding out his hand to her.  
  
"I never thought you'd ask," she replied, smiling. She took his hand,  
and he led her out onto the dance floor. The current band was taking a  
break, and Buffy heard Luke and his current waitress arguing about the  
choice of music. The waitress won out, and Buffy was glad. She liked  
this song.  
  
She put her arms around Angel's neck, and he placed his hands at her  
hips, and they began to sway to the music.  
  
sittin' on the beach  
the island king of love  
deep in fijian seas  
deep in some blissful dream  
where the goddess finally sleeps  
in the lap of her lover  
subdued in all her rage  
and I am aglow with the taste  
of the demons driven out  
and happily replaced  
with the presence of real love  
the only one who saves  
  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
the karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
and lead us back to a world we would not face  
  
Buffy gazed into Angel's eyes, and again had the feeling of drowning.  
She didn't understand the incredible pull she felt toward him. It   
wasn't  
sane, definitely not after she'd just gotten free of Johnny. *I can't  
help it, it would be way too easy to fall for him.* Buffy sighed, and  
moved closer to Angel, laying her head on his chest.  
  
She missed the smile that crept over Angel's features, as he wrapped   
his arms around her waist. *I could get used to this. It's perfect.*  
  
*********  
Four hours later  
  
Angel and Buffy had danced the rest of the evening, until the band was  
long gone and they were the last two people on the dance floor. When   
it was evident there would be no more music, they returned wordlessly   
back to their table. Angel paid the bill, and they walked back outside to   
his car.  
  
Angel had his hand at the small of her back again, and she liked the  
contact. It was reassuring, as if he was letting her know she was   
safe. *I feel safe with him. Another thing that makes absolutely no sense  
considering I've only known him for a little over a day.*  
  
Angel opened the car door for her again, and offered his hand to help  
her in. They still hadn't said a word to each other in an hour, but it  
was a comfortable silence.  
  
Halfway to the penthouse, she realized he was stealing glances at her  
while driving. She caught him at one point, and he smiled that   
adorable crooked smile she'd seen many times already that evening. "Thank you,"  
she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For a wonderful evening," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
"There will be more, if I have anything to say about it," he said.  
  
"I think I could deal with that," she said.  
  
"Good," he replied.  
  
They pulled up to the penthouse, and the spell was broken. Johnny   
Rivera was standing outside the building with two of his men, obviously   
waiting for Buffy to show up. "What is he doing here?" Buffy asked, with a  
dejected look on her face.  
  
"Trying to intimidate you and ruin your mood," Angel replied grimly.   
He reached over and took her hand in his, saying, "Don't let him."  
  
"It's not that easy--"  
  
"I won't let him hurt you," Angel promised. "We just have a short walk  
to the elevator. He wouldn't do anything on Sonny's front door   
anyway."  
  
He walked around to the passenger side door to open it for her. He  
offered her his hand again, and she took it gratefully. He released it  
and placed his arm around her waist instead, and she welcomed the  
comfort it provided. THey walked to the door, and Johnny stepped in  
their path.  
  
"You move on fast," he said snidely.  
  
"Go home, Johnny," Buffy replied, and was glad her voice sounded more  
confident than she felt.  
  
"Why the HELL did you go to the cops?" he yelled. "I don't want to   
hurt you, but you've left me no choice. It's you or me, and it sure as hell  
ain't gonna be me."  
  
He advanced on them, but Angel caught him with an uppercut to the jaw,  
knocking him to the ground. "I told you to stay away from her," he   
said evenly. He turned back to Buffy, "Come on. Let's go up to the  
penthouse." She nodded, and he walked her to the elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors closed behind her, she started shaking. Angel  
pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair with one hand. "He's never  
going to leave me alone," she said. "Like he said, it's me or him, and  
it's probably not going to be him."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Angel said. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to  
you."  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Buffy pulled away   
reluctantly. "Sorry," she said.  
  
"You don't have to apologize," Angel replied. "Johnny Rivera makes his  
living out of intimidating and bullying people. Don't feel bad   
that he knows how to get to you. It'll get easier to deal with him as time  
goes on."  
  
"I hope you're right," Buffy replied as they entered her   
apartment. "And I'm sorry that he ruined the evening."  
  
"It's okay," Angel smiled. "Like I said, there will be more."  
  
"Good," Buffy said, and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Go to bed," Angel said, settling on her couch. "I'll be here if you  
need anything.  
  
"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Be back," she mumbled, as she ran back to her  
room. She came back with a pillow and a few blankets. "I can't have   
you uncomfortable," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well... goodnight," she shrugged and turned back to her bedroom.  
  
When Buffy crawled into her bed, her last thought was, *I wonder if he  
wanted to kiss me?*  
  
When Angel finally succeeded in making himself comfortable enough to  
sleep on the couch, his last thought was, *I wonder if she wanted me   
to kiss her?*  
  
End of Four 


	5. Chapter Five

********  
Part Five  
  
Buffy and Angel were enjoying a romantic dinner at her apartment.  
He'd put on some music, and they were dancing. He leaned down to  
kiss her, and she felt like time stood still. Or at the very  
least, it slowed down. When his lips were just about to touch  
hers, there was a loud banging at the door. They sprang apart,  
and Angel yelled, "In your room, now!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Buffy, do it!" he pleaded with her. They both jumped, as the  
door flew open, and Johnny Rivera and several of his men came  
charging in. Johnny fired several shots and Angel fell dead.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buffy sat up, and looked around her. She was still in bed. *Just  
a dream* she tried to calm herself, but she kept looking around  
expecting Johnny to jump out at her. "Buffy?" Angel entered her  
room, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked,  
moving to stand next to her bed.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I'm scared. He's gonna kill me, or  
you, or both of us--"  
  
"Hey," Angel sat next to her, and she fell into his arms. He  
stroked her hair gently while his other arm encircled her waist.  
"It's okay. You just had a nightmare. I'm not going to let  
anything happen to you, Buffy."  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, either," she whispered,  
her face still buried in his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Angel replied. "I'm not planning on going  
anywhere. You don't think I've dealt with worse people than  
Johnny Rivera???"  
  
She raised up her head then, to look into his eyes. "I suppose  
you have," she shrugged. "I just can't help worrying. I know what  
he's capable of. No, actually I've probably only seen a little  
bit of what he's capable of. But the little I've seen scares me  
senseless. He's not just going to come after me for my helping to  
try to put him in jail, Angel. He's going to come after me and  
everyone I care about."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to anyone," Angel insisted. "Except  
maybe Johnny if he keeps trying to scare you. Trust me?"  
  
"I do," Buffy said. "I don't know why, but I do."  
  
"You feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, and pulled away reluctantly. "Thanks, Angel.  
I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's my..." Angel trailed off, not wanting  
to finish the sentence, it had been an automatic reflex. *Damn.  
Why'd I say that? Now she's going to think--*  
  
"Job," Buffy finished for him. "I know. Well, I'll try to get  
back to sleep I guess. What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Buffy, that's not...." Angel started to explain, but couldn't  
continue. *That's not why I'm so willing to be woken up at 3 in  
the morning. But how can I tell her that I already feel like I've  
known her forever? She'd think I'm as psycho and obsessive as  
Johnny. I don't want to scare her off.*  
  
"Angel?" Buffy returned him from his thoughts. "What time?"  
  
"Three," Angel replied. "You should try to sleep. I'll be just  
outside the door."  
  
"'Kay," Buffy nodded. "Thanks, Angel."  
  
"Anytime. Holler if you need me." Angel walked back to the living  
room, and sat on the couch, staring into the darkness. *I hope  
she doesn't think I'm just here because Sonny ordered me to be  
here.*  
  
Buffy laid back down, and fell into a fitful sleep, in which  
Johnny was just around the corner, waiting to kill her.  
  
*********  
10 am  
  
Buffy wandered back out into the living room after showering,  
wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She saw Ritchie on the couch, and  
asked, "Where's Angel?"  
  
"Had to talk to Sonny about something," Ritchie replied, looking  
up from his newspaper. "He'll be back. He would've told you, but  
he didn't want to wake you up, I hope that's okay."  
  
"That's fine," Buffy smiled. "So can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
she asked, walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"That would be great," Ritchie called after her. "As long as it's  
not too much trouble."  
  
Buffy smiled to herself, shaking her head. *I don't get that.  
Johnny and his guys were like that too. So polite, and  
respectful. It makes it so much harder to believe what they're  
capable of. All of them, including Angel.*  
  
"Hey."  
  
Buffy looked up into the eyes of Angel, standing in the doorway  
watching her. *I hope I wasn't talking to myself* "Good morning,"  
she smiled back, then returned to put the coffee grounds and  
water in the coffee maker. "Coffee?"  
  
"Thanks," Angel nodded. "So did you get back to sleep?"  
  
"Kind of," she shrugged. "I've been thinking about something,  
Angel. And I need to run it by you, since you have become my  
designated shadow."  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, Jake mentioned yesterday that she might be able to get me  
a waitressing job at the diner. Of course I told her I'd have to  
think about it. I know you and the others don't have an easy job  
protecting me from Johnny, and if it would be too hard, I'll tell  
Jake no."  
  
"Do you really want this?" Angel asked.  
  
"I do," Buffy nodded. "I haven't felt like I was able to take  
care of myself financially for so long. It would mean a lot to  
me."  
  
"Then we'll work it out," Angel said. "If it will help you get  
your life back, it's important."  
  
"Thank you," she said gratefully. She turned back to the coffee  
maker, and poured three cups. "Here," she walked over to him,  
handing him two cups. She shivered involuntarily, again, as their  
fingers touched. *Stop doing that!* "One's for Ritchie," she  
explained.  
  
Angel nodded, and returned to the living room. Buffy sighed, and  
leaned up against the kitchen counter. *You've got to get a grip.  
No matter what attraction you may have for him, you've got to be  
careful. At least until you know a little more about him than he  
works for Sonny. And has the most amazing eyes you've ever looked  
into...Buffy!*  
  
She pulled herself out of her thoughts, and returned to the  
living room. "Buffy, Sonny asked me to dinner with him and Carly  
tonight, and he wanted you to join us," Angel said. "What do you  
say?"  
  
"I say...is Sonny cooking?" Buffy replied with a grin. She'd  
heard about Sonny's cooking skills, in fact they were as  
legendary in Port Charles as his reputation as a mob boss.  
  
"Of course," Angel said, smiling back. "Trust me, you wouldn't  
want to eat Carly's cooking. I did once, and I am amazed I  
survived. So, is that a yes?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy replied. "I'd like to visit Jake this afternoon, if  
that's okay?"  
  
"I'm your shadow," Angel said with a smile. "You go, I follow.  
You don't have to ask permission."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting," she shrugged. "Okay, well, I'll  
probably want to go over there for lunch, in a little while. In  
the mean time, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can," Angel said, and nodded to the space on the  
couch next to him. She moved to sit. "Ask away."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, I told you my long-story-short life  
story, and I still don't know anything about you," Buffy said.  
  
"So you want to know my long-story-short life story?" Angel  
replied with a smile. "I think I can manage that."  
  
Buffy pulled her legs up under herself, and turned to face him.  
"Just whatever you feel comfortable telling me," she said.  
  
"Well, I came to work for Sonny when I was sixteen," Angel said.  
"Nine years ago, even though it seems like yesterday. I was  
living on the streets, floating from one shelter to the next when  
the weather was bad. My parents fought so much I felt like it  
would be better on my own so I went.  
  
One day I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw Sonny and some  
of his men exiting the Port Charles Hotel. Well, I also saw a  
sniper through an open window of a nearby building. I ran over to  
Sonny and shoved him out of the way, the first bullet went by  
just centimeters from my head. In the chaos and gunfire, Sonny  
maneuvered me into the limo with him.  
  
When we were safely out of danger, he asked me why I'd saved him.  
Well, I told him that even though I was very aware of who he was,  
nobody deserved to be shot dead on the sidewalk. He offered me a  
hundred dollar bill as reward. As tempting as it was, I refused,  
telling him I couldn't take money for doing the right thing. He  
was impressed, and he asked me if I had a job. And I've been  
working for him ever since."  
  
"Do you talk to your parents?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Angel replied. "They're safer without me in their lives. I  
send them money occasionally, but that's about it."  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, just me," Angel replied.  
  
"Well," Buffy looked at her clock. "Thanks for telling me," she  
smiled at him. "And now I'm going to go make myself pretty before  
we go out."  
  
She got up to leave, and Angel wondered, "She thinks she has to  
_make_ herself pretty?"  
  
End Five  



	6. Chapter Six

******  
Part Six  
  
Later that evening  
  
"You're sure this is casual?" Buffy hollered from her bedroom.  
  
"Positive," Angel said from the living room. "Buffy, just throw  
something on."  
  
"Somehow I don't think either Carly or Sonny have EVER just  
thrown something on," Buffy muttered. She finally found a pair of  
black jeans, and a red silk short-sleeved shirt. "Thank you Jake  
for the loan," she said. "That ratty t-shirt wouldn't have worked  
tonight."  
  
She walked out and stopped to openly gawk at Angel for a moment  
before he noticed. He was in black jeans as well, Buffy smiled  
when she realized he must like dark colors. He was also wearing a  
dark blue polo shirt.  
  
He turned then, and smiled at her, "Perfect," he commented. "You  
are probably going to make Carly jealous in fact. She doesn't  
like other women looking as good or better than she does."  
  
Buffy smiled, and asked, "And which category do I fit into?"  
  
"Better, definitely," Angel replied, grinning when he saw the  
compliment had made Buffy blush.  
  
"Okay, let's go," she said, and preceded him into the hall. She  
greeted Ritchie, who had taken up duty outside Sonny's door.  
  
"Go on in," Ritchie said. "They're expecting you."  
  
Buffy felt Angel's hand in the small of her back, and smiled. *He  
must sense that I'm likely to run back to the safety of my  
apartment at any time.*  
  
"There they are," Sonny said with a grin, as he exited the  
kitchen with a little boy, about two years old, with blond hair  
and blue eyes. "Michael has been asking about you all day,  
Angel." He set Michael on his feet and Buffy giggled as she saw  
Michael make a beeline for Angel, and wrap his arms around his  
legs, saying, 'a-jel!'  
  
"Hey, Kid," Angel smiled down at him and lifted him up into his  
arms. "Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's still getting ready," Sonny replied with a roll of his  
eyes. "Women."  
  
"Hey," Buffy gave him a look, "Not all of us are that bad."  
  
"Oh, no," Sonny grinned at her. "Angel told me how long you made  
him stay at the mall with you yesterday. Three hours is cruel and  
unusual punishment."  
  
Buffy giggled again, and replied, "You men just do NOT understand  
what we go through for you."  
  
"I second that," Buffy looked up as she heard a woman's voice  
from the stairway. *So that's Carly Roberts*  
  
Buffy had heard many stories about the woman, but had never met  
her. She'd seen her picture in the paper a few times, but it had  
not done her justice. Carly was tall, blonde, and her attitude  
let the world know that she knew she was beautiful. She'd chosen  
a long black ankle-length cotton dress, with spaghetti straps.  
  
Sonny was also in black, wearing a black silk shirt, and black  
slacks. *Another man who looks good in dark colors,* Buffy mused.  
She was vaguely aware that Sonny was speaking to her, and  
realized by Angel's hand on her elbow that he'd asked them to sit  
down. Angel was still holding Michael, though he didn't seem to  
mind in the least. They all sat on the long couch, and as soon as  
they were sitting Michael decided that was way too boring. He ran  
off, Buffy assumed to make the worst mess possible away from the  
eyes of the adults.  
  
"So, Buffy," Carly said, "Mom tells me you are going to be  
working at the diner."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Jake and I have known each other for a  
while, and she mentioned that she and Bobbie coud use the help."  
  
"How's everything else going?" Sonny asked, keeping the topic  
vague enough to let Buffy know that Carly did _not_ know  
everything. Buffy appreciated this.  
  
"It's good, Sonny, thanks," she smiled back at him. "Angel's a  
good shadow."  
  
"The best I've got," Sonny agreed.  
  
Buffy looked over in time to see that Angel beaming under the  
praise, but quickly recovered the stoic expression she typically  
saw on his face. Michael ran past the couch then squealing,  
amusing himself as only children can. The adults laughed,  
watching him, and Buffy said, "Carly, Michael is so adorable."  
  
"Thanks," Carly smiled at her, "I think so, too, but I've been  
told by some people I'm biased."  
  
Once Angel and Sonny were convinced the women were getting along,  
they drifted to the other side of the room. Sonny had seen the  
looks passed between the two, so the first words out of his mouth  
were, "She's a pretty girl."  
  
Angel gave Sonny a look, and shrugged in response. "Sure."  
  
"Uh-huh," Sonny gave him an incredulous look, and said, "Just  
make sure it doesn't get in the way of your job."  
  
"Have I ever let anything get in the way of my job?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fair enough," Sonny replied. "Just be careful. I don't have to  
tell you that what we do can endanger the people around us as  
well as ourselves."  
  
"I know, Sonny," Angel said. "So do you think we can manage with  
her working at the Diner?"  
  
"When you told me the stuff Rivera pulled last night, I had  
Markus deliver a message. I made it very clear to Mr. Rivera that  
it is in his best interest not to torment Miss Summers any  
longer. Now whether or not he heeds my warning is a completely  
different matter. But the important thing is he's been warned."  
  
"Hey!" Carly hollered at the two men. "No talking business you  
two, and that's an order! Now get over here, and enjoy the  
evening."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Sonny replied with a roll of his eyes as the two men  
rejoined the women on the couch.  
  
*********  
  
End 6  



	7. Chapter Seven

*********  
Part Seven  
  
Bobbie's Diner  
Thursday 10 am  
  
Buffy looked over from her post behind the cash register at Angel,   
who was sitting at a table in the corner. He was watching the door   
intently, and she smiled. Even though Johnny hadn't tried anything,   
and she didn't think he would, she felt safer with Angel watching out   
for her. As if he sensed her looking at him, he turned to look at   
her. He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her knees weak, and   
she looked away, busying herself with cleaning the counters. To her   
dismay, she felt a blush spreading across her cheeks. She'd been   
caught openly admiring him, and she hated when that happened.   
  
They hadn't been out again since that night almost a week ago, and   
Buffy had begun to wonder if he'd changed his mind about her. They'd   
spent friendly evenings at home, but he hadn't asked her out again,   
or approached the subject. *It's better this way,* she told herself   
for the hundredth time that week. *I can't let myself get too   
attached to him anyway, when he's just doing his job.*   
  
Angel looked up to see Buffy watching him, and had to smile. He   
realized it probably wasn't a fair advantage that thanks to his work   
for Sonny, he'd developed a better poker-face. He so liked to make   
her blush, though, which he'd learned he could do with a well-timed   
grin in her direction. He chuckled and turned back to the door.   
  
"Dammit," He muttered under his breath and stood to head off the   
visitor. "You're not wanted here," he said softly but firmly.   
  
Buffy heard the anger in Angel's voice, and steeled herself as she   
looked up. She saw Johnny Rivera at the door, and standing between   
them was Angel. His back was to her, but she could sense the tension   
emanating from him.   
  
"This is a public place," Johnny replied. "So I'm not going anywhere,   
except to the counter to order my meal."   
  
"Angel, it's okay. I don't want a scene." Buffy didn't quite know   
where the steadiness of her voice came from but was grateful for it.   
Angel stepped aside, but kept his eyes on the other man.   
  
Johnny walked up to the counter, continuing to leer at her. "Hey,   
Babe. Get me an order of pancakes, and an orange juice. I think I'll   
sit here at the counter," he added, sitting on a barstool right   
across from her.   
  
Buffy stilled the panic she was feeling, and took a deep breath.   
*Angel won't let him hurt you,* she reminded herself. She looked up   
to see Angel sit next to Johnny, still staring at him. *If looks   
could kill...well, then a lot of my problems would be fixed a lot   
easier.*  
  
She nodded and walked back to the kitchen to place the order. She   
didn't have to go into the kitchen really, but needed to take some   
time to gather her thoughts. Johnny still had the ability to   
intimidate her, but hopefully for not too much longer. The DA had   
told her that she'd given them enough to bring up murder charges   
against Johnny, and they would be filed within a few days. Maybe then   
this nightmare would be over for her.   
  
She went back out to her place bhind the counter, and Angel caught   
her glance. He was worried, she could tell, and looked at her asking   
a silent question. She smiled in reply, and he took that as a good   
sign. He smiled back, and returned his attention to Johnny.   
  
"So how you paying your bodyguard here for his services?" Johnny   
asked. "You don't have any money, but we both know you have other ...   
assets," his gaze traveled down her body and back up to her face.   
  
"Shut up," Buffy said softly. "You don't have any idea what you're   
talking about."   
  
"Oh, aren't you paying him?" Johnny asked with an innocent expression   
on his face. "Well, then you're paying Corinthos. So to speak. That   
is more your speed, of course. You always go for the men with the   
real power, don't ya, Babe?" He smiled cruelly at her.   
  
"That's not fair, Johnny," Buffy protested. "I loved you, you're the   
one who turned on me."   
  
Johnny looked at her for a moment, and said, "I would've let you come   
back, but you went to the cops and told them all kinds of lies about   
me."   
  
"So now what're you going to do?" Buffy challenged him, sounding   
braver than she felt. "Kill me?"   
  
He just smiled at her in reply.   
  
Buffy felt a shiver travel down her spine, and was glad when the cook   
informed her the order was ready. She tossed the plate in front of   
Danny, and went into the main dining area to clear some tables. She   
felt Johnny's gaze following her the whole time and ignored it. She   
looked up relieved as the first of the early lunch rush began.   
Anything to get her mind off the fact that her ex was hanging around   
with the intention of harrassing her.   
  
She took care of the new customers who had entered, then reluctantly   
returned to the counter. Jake walked out of the kitchen, and   
said, "Hey, Buffy. Why don't you take your break now, out on the   
patio. I'll cover in here." Buffy threw Jake a grateful look and   
retreated to the patio, Angel close behind her.   
  
She let out her breath when she got outside, and collapsed in a chair   
in the corner of the patio. Angel sat across from her and said, "You   
okay?"   
  
She looked into concerned eyes and tried to smile. "Perfect," she   
responded sarcastically. "So you think this is his plan? Talk me to   
death?"   
  
  
Angel chuckled in reply, but looked behind him as he heard the door   
open. Johnny walked out and looked at his watch. Three of his men   
walked up then from the parking lot. They talked in hushed tones, and   
then two of his men took a table next to Angel and Buffy. Johnny   
smiled at her, and then left.   
  
"Ignore them," Angel said. "This is a classic intimidation move with   
Rivera. He's trying to scare you into backing down from testifying   
against him."   
  
"It won't work. Having him in jail is the only safe way to have a   
life after him."   
  
"Unfortunately, that's true," Angel replied, nodding. "So a few more   
hours of this today, and then we're back to the safety of home. Think   
you can hold out until then?"   
  
"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile.   
  
"Good girl," Angel said, and smiled at her, reaching across the table   
to squeeze her hand encouragingly. It was a momentary touch, but it   
made her feel safe and warm.   
  
  
She looked away, watching the people passing by along the sidewalk.   
She heard the scrape of a chair on concrete, and felt him pull his   
chair closer to hers. He put his arm across the back of her chair,   
and it was all she could do not to lean into that touch. *Self-  
control, Buffy* she reminded herself.   
  
Carly walked up then, in a white sleeveless sundress. "Hey, you two,"   
she greeted them with a smile. "Buffy, when do you get off work?"   
  
"Uh, one," Buffy replied. "I've been here since five am, breakfast   
rush. Why?"   
  
"Well, if you're up to it, I was wondering if you wanted to go   
shopping with me later," Carly said. Angel gave her a surprised look,   
and she glared back. "What, I'm not capable of being nice?" she asked   
defensively.   
  
  
Angel laughed, hands up in a 'I give' gesture. "Down girl," he   
replied with a smile. "I didn't say a thing. I'm going to make myself   
a shadow so you two can talk." He rose and moved to a table a few   
feet away, keeping his attention on the two men Rivera had appointed   
to shadow Buffy.  
  
  
Buffy gestured for Carly to sit down, and she did. "I'd love to go   
shopping with you," she said with a smile. "Although poor Angel, I'm   
not sure he wants to be put through that again."   
  
"Tough," Carly said with a shrug. "If he wants to get to know you,   
and spend more time with you, he'll have to learn to deal with things   
you like to do. And I could tell that about you, that you like to   
shop," she added with a grin. "You've got great taste in clothing, by   
the way."   
  
"Thanks," Buffy replied. "But I think you're assuming something about   
Angel and me that isn't the case--"   
  
"Oh, please!" Carly cut her off. "Are you blind? I see the way he   
looks at you, don't tell me you haven't noticed too."   
  
Buffy glanced over at Angel, and saw him look away quickly. *Gotcha!*   
she giggled. For once she'd caught him looking. She shook her head,   
though, "So he's attracted to me. That doesn't mean anything. I'm   
sure if he wasn't working for Sonny protecting me, he'd be steering   
clear. I'm bad news, being Johnny's ex."   
  
"Buffy," Carly looked at Buffy in amazement. "You seriously think   
he's just doing this because Sonny told him to?"  
  
"Well, yeah, he works for Sonny," Buffy replied, giving Carly a   
puzzled look.   
  
"You don't know," Carly shook her head. "That figures. Angel's Mr.   
Modesty, of course. Buffy, Angel is Sonny's ...oh, what would he call   
it... Second in Command or whatever," she shrugged. "Angel would not   
normally be doing something like this full-time for Sonny. He usually   
has more important jobs to take care of. No offense or anything. But   
my point is, with any other person needing protection, Angel would   
have gotten them settled in and then two days later handed off the   
responsibility to a few other guys he trusts. He hasn't done that   
with you, though. And do you know why?"  
  
Buffy just shrugged in reply. "How should I know?"   
  
"He really likes you," Carly said confidently. At Buffy's   
disbelieving look, she continued, "I can tell. I've seen Angel with   
quite a few women in the past couple of years. And he's a great guy,   
perfect gentleman, and all that. But I've never seen him look at any   
of them the way he looks at you. Now I've seen the way you look at   
him, so the question is, why aren't you two together?"   
  
Buffy couldn't help blushing at Carly's assessment of her attraction   
to Angel. "Even if you're right," she said, ignoring Carly's look of   
exasperation, "it's too complicated. I'm Johnny's ex, Angel's got a   
dangerous life of his own. Besides since Friday, he hasn't even acted   
interested."   
  
"Maybe he's just giving you space to get free of Johnny," Carly   
suggested. "Anyway, enough deep talk for one day. I'll come by your   
apartment at two, okay?"   
  
"Sounds great, thanks, Carly. I'm looking forward to spending time   
with another woman. I haven't done that in quite a while, with the   
exception of Jake. She is my only girl friend in this town, until now   
anyway."   
  
"Well, you started with one more than I have," Carly said with a   
smile. "I didn't make a lot of female friends. Something I'm trying   
to change. I think we could get along well."   
  
"I agree," Buffy replied. "Well, I need to get my lunch, so I'll see   
you later."   
  
Buffy stood as Carly walked off and Angel rose to follow her back   
into the Diner. "Why do I get the impression you two were talking   
about me?" he leaned forward to ask in her ear.   
  
She jumped slightly at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Now why   
would we do that?" she turned back to look at him innocently. He   
raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled. "I plead the fifth," she   
said and walked to the kitchen to get them lunch.  
  
********  
End Seven  



	8. Chapter Eight

*******  
Part Eight (Lyrics in this part - "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan)  
  
  
The Mall  
4 p.m.  
  
"I think he's afraid of shopping with me," Buffy said to Carly with a   
giggle. Angel had left the two girls the responsibility five of   
Sonny's men, saying he had 'important things to take care of.'   
  
"No, I think he knows that our shopping stamina combined would be a   
very bad thing for any man to deal with," Carly replied with a   
smile. "He's heard Sonny's horror stories about me, he already knows   
what you're capable of. I think it's better this way, anyway. You   
can't tell me you didn't need a girls-day."   
  
"I did," Buffy agreed. "So where next?"   
  
*********  
  
Buffy's Apartment  
6 pm  
  
Angel returned to Buffy's apartment, after having put in the   
afternoon watching Rivera. The man had stayed away from Buffy, but   
Angel knew he had his men watching her though. Those who were   
protecting Buffy today had let him know they'd seen several of   
Rivera's men within fifty feet of Buffy at all times.  
  
*It's a reciprocal surveillance,* Angel realized. *I'm watching   
Buffy. Johnny's watching me and Buffy. Johnny's men are also watching   
Buffy. More of Sonny's men are watching Johnny, and now others are   
watching Johnny's men watch them. Ouch. Makes my head hurt trying to   
sort it out.*   
  
He picked a dress out of Buffy's closet, and took it to Sonny's   
apartment. He left a note on the door to Buffy's apartment, and then   
got to work on his plan for the evening.   
  
At eight, Angel got word from the men in the lobby that Buffy and   
Carly were finally on their way back. He was ready. He heard their   
voices, and hoped that his taking Carly up on her offer to 'help them   
along', would pay off. It did apparently, as he heard the two go to   
Sonny and Carly's apartment. He couldn't help but chuckle at Buffy's   
confused tones.   
  
  
"The dress is in Michael's room?" Buffy frowned at the note. She   
looked to see Carly's self-satisfied grin, and her eyes   
narrowed. "Okay, what's up?"   
  
"What d'you mean?" Carly asked innocently.   
  
"I suddenly have the feeling that I've been tricked into something   
that you were in on," Buffy replied.   
  
"Oh relax," Carly said, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders and   
leading her back to her apartment. "I promise you won't mind the   
surprise."   
  
"I hope you're right," Buffy replied, but followed. They went to   
Michael's room, where one of Buffy's new dresses was hanging on a   
hook on the door. It was an ankle-length blue silk dress, with   
spaghetti straps. It had a slit up the right front, and would show up   
to mid-thigh on Buffy. The matching high-heels were on the floor   
nearby.  
  
Buffy was a little irritated that Angel had seen the dress, she'd   
wanted to surprise _him_ with it, not the other way around. It set   
her hazel eyes into bluer than they usually were.   
  
"Wow. That's an awesome dress," Carly said, and Buffy jumped having   
forgotten Carly was there.   
  
"You knew all about this," Buffy accused. "When."   
  
"After Angel heard me asking you to join me shopping, he called me.   
He asked if I would play along with a plan he had to give you a   
romantic evening. What was I gonna say, No?" Carly smiled at   
her. "Now get dressed and get over there. I had Markus let me in   
before you two got back to the apartment, and I got your makeup,   
brush, and stuff. It's in the bathroom there," Carly pointed the way   
before leaving to let Buffy get ready.   
  
  
*********  
  
Angel heard the key in the door, and gave the place a quick glance   
again. *I hope everything looks right.* He turned to face Buffy, and   
his mouth dropped open. *Damn. The dress looked good. But it looks so   
much better on her.*   
  
  
Buffy stopped the nervous voices in her head, and unlocked the door.   
She saw him, and found herself speechless. He was wearing a black   
tux, and Buffy had to keep herself from drooling. She smiled at his   
reaction to her in the dress, and was glad that she'd surprised him a   
little. Then she noticed that he'd lit several candles around the   
living room and dining room, and then she smelled the food he had   
obviously made. The table had a white table cloth on it, and was set   
for two, with a bottle of champagne chilling in the center.  
  
"Have fun shopping?" Angel asked with a smile, Buffy jumped as she   
realized he was standing just in front of her.   
  
"Um, yeah," she managed.   
  
"You look beautiful," he said.   
  
"You look... amazing in a tux," she replied.   
  
"Thanks," he took her hand and led her into the dining room, pulling   
out a chair for her. She was grateful for the opportunity to sit, as   
she felt like standing wouldn't be an option.   
  
"Surprised?" Angel asked, still grinning at her.   
  
"Yes, I didn't even suspect," Buffy admitted. "I just figured you   
didn't want to endure the shopping experience again."   
  
"Well, that, and also I imagine you were beginning to wonder if I was   
going to ask you out again," Angel said.   
  
"Oh. That too," Buffy said, nodding. She noticed the food in front of   
her, then. "You cooked," she said.   
  
"I've learned a little bit from Sonny," Angel said. "So eat up, and   
then we can dance," he added with a smile.   
  
After dinner, he put on a CD, and Buffy smiled. One of her favorites,   
Sarah McLachlan. It would definitely have something to dance to. She   
walked out to the living room after him, and watched him. *A sight I   
definitely wouldn't get tired of anytime soon.* she smiled at the   
thought.   
  
//Hey your glass is empty   
it's a hell of a long way home   
why don't you let me take you   
it's no good to go alone//  
  
Angel walked over to her, and she answered his silent   
question. "Let's dance." He smiled and pulled her to him, taking her   
right hand in his left and putting his left arm around her waist.   
They began to sway to the music. *Wonder if this song means anything*   
Buffy thought.  
  
//I never would have opened up   
but you seemed so real to me   
after all the bullshit I've heard   
it's refreshing not to see   
I don't have to pretend   
she doesn't expect it from me   
  
Don't tell me I haven't been good to you   
don't tell me I have never been there for you   
don't tell me why   
nothing is good enough//  
  
Buffy shook her head of the thoughts, *Just enjoy the evening. Don't   
read more into it than is there. After two weeks, you've got a   
friend, and that should be good enough for now.*   
  
//Hey little girl would you like some candy   
your momma said that it's OK   
The door is open come on outside   
no I can't come out today   
it's not the wind that cracked your shoulder   
and threw you to the ground   
who's there that makes you so afraid   
you're shaken to the bone   
and I don't understand   
you deserve so much more than this//  
  
Buffy released Angel's hand, and moved closer, laying her head on his   
chest, and putting her arms around his neck. She could've sworn she   
felt him smile, as if that made any sense, and he put both arms   
around her.   
  
//So don't tell me why   
he's never been good to you   
don't tell me why   
he's never been there for you   
don't you know that why   
is simply not good enough   
so just let me try   
and I will be good to you   
just let me try   
and I will be there for you   
I'll show you why   
you're so much more than good enough.//  
  
Angel rubbed her back, and wondered if her silence was a good thing   
or a bad thing. He decided to do something to find out. He moved his   
hands to either side of her face, tilting it so her eyes would meet   
his. "I think I'm going to kiss you," he said, his voice husky with   
emotion. "So if you don't want me to, you'd better walk away." He   
waited for her to run, not walk, to the nearest exit.   
  
  
Buffy felt his hands pulling her head up, and looked into his   
eyes. "I think I'm going to kiss you," he said, his voice husky with   
emotion. "So if you don't want me to, you'd better walk away."   
  
Her heart stopped. She didn't know that could happen in response to a   
beautiful, romantic moment. *Like I'm going anywhere. When pigs fly*   
she thought, and gave a small smile at the thought.   
  
He leaned his head to hers, and Buffy was sure her heart stopped for   
the second time. Until his lips captured hers, in a gentle, soft   
kiss. Then her heart when into double-time. She hoped her legs would   
continue to support her.   
  
When Angel pulled away, he smiled down at her, and the smile widened   
when she smiled back. "Oh. So that was something you wanted me to   
do?"   
  
"Um. Duh?" Buffy replied with a giggle. "Yes, I wanted you to kiss   
me. And still do."   
  
"I think that can be arranged," Angel said with another grin, before   
complying with her wishes.  
  
**************  



	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
  
Buffy awoke and looked over at her alarm clock. It was almost noon,   
she was glad she had the day off today or Jake would have skinned her   
alive. She and Angel had stayed up late into the night talking...and   
kissing. Buffy smiled at the memory. Then, like the perfect gentleman   
she'd known him to be, he'd said goodnight and slept on the couch   
again. Not that she minded taking it slowly; after Johnny, she wasn't   
sure what she wanted anyway.   
  
She showered and dressed in a blue long-sleeved denim shirt and blue   
jeans. When she walked out, she wasn't surprised to see Angel up   
already, wearing a red silk shirt and black pants. She was   
surprised to see Michael in his lap, happily being read to.  
  
Angel looked up, and smiled apologetically. "I hope you don't mind.   
Carly had errands to run, and her babysitter got sick on her. Carly   
should be back really soon though."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Buffy replied with a smile, sitting in a   
chair across from the two. "I think he's adorable." *And you're   
adorable with him, but that's for me to know and you never to find   
out.* She was also glad that Michael was there, because he was likely   
to deflect the awkwardness she figured would be present after their   
romantic evening together.   
  
"So are you hungry?" Angel asked. "I ordered Chinese take-out. If you   
don't want that, I'll get you something else."   
  
"Sounds fine," Buffy said. She rose to answer the knock on the   
door.   
  
"Don't," Angel stopped her. At her frown, he added, "Don't give me   
that 'We're on the top floor' look, Buffy. Johnny Rivera isn't above   
sacrificing a man or two to get a job done." Buffy paled, and he   
sighed, adding, "Oh, that was incredibly blunt, wasn't it? I'm   
sorry, Buffy. I'm sure it'll be fine, really."   
  
He walked over to answer the door, but Buffy noticed he didn't move before   
he grabbed his pistol off the table by the door. He looked back at her with  
a reassuring smile after he checked the peephole. Buffy sighed in relief and he let  
Carly in. "Oh good, you're finally up," Carly said to Buffy. "So all I got out of   
Angel was your evening was 'nice.' You're going to give more details   
than that, aren't you?" she asked eagerly, sitting next to Buffy and   
gathering Michael in her lap.  
  
"I'll let you two girl-talk," Angel said with a roll of his eyes. "I   
won't be long, I do want that Chinese food." Then he walked out.  
  
"So?" Carly prodded after he'd left.   
  
Buffy shrugged. "It _was_ nice." At Carly's aggravated expression she   
giggled, and said, "Fine, Carly, it was wonderful. Perfect. Dinner was   
perfect, dancing was perfect, it was a perfect night."  
  
"And???" Carly asked.   
  
"And...what?" Buffy played it dumb, enjoying Carly's look of   
exasperation.  
  
"Did he _finally_ kiss you or not?" Carly asked.   
  
"Oh, um, yeah," Buffy replied, and cursed softly as she felt herself   
blushing. "It was unbelievable," she admitted. She jumped up then,   
offering, "Coffee?"   
  
"You think you're getting away that easily?" Carly followed her into   
the kitchen. "And what happened then?"   
  
"We said goodnight. I went to my bedroom and he went to the couch,"   
Buffy replied.   
  
"What?" Carly looked at her like she'd sprouted horns. "Are you   
crazy?"   
  
"No, just cautious," Buffy said. "I just got burned in a major way,   
Carly. Don't tell me you don't understand that, because I have a   
feeling that you do."   
  
"Good guess," Carly replied with a shrug. "Just don't spend too much   
time running, Buffy. I did that for a long time, and almost missed out   
on what Sonny and I have now."   
  
"I'm not running," Buffy said. "I'm just trying to keep some sanity   
intact." She heard the doorbell, and went to the door. She checked   
the peephole and saw Ritchie. She opened the door, and saw that he   
was holding their Chinese take-out. "Hi Ritchie, thanks Ritchie,"   
Buffy said. Ritchie nodded and returned to his post by Sonny's door.  
  
"So, I should go," Carly said. "Michael here needs lunch and a nap.   
We should all get together for dinner some time this week though."   
  
"Definitely," Buffy agreed, taking the take-out boxes to the kitchen   
table. "I'd like that, and I think Angel would too."   
  
"Well, you know where I am if you need anything," Carly said as she   
herded Michael out of the apartment.  
  
Buffy looked over at the door as it opened and Angel walked back in.   
He was hiding something behind his back, but she resolved not to   
ask. She went to the kitchen to pour her coffee, pretending not to   
care what he was up to. She couldn't keep a squeal of delight from   
escaping her though, as a bouquet of a dozen red roses appeared in   
front of her. She composed herself, and turned. She smiled up at Angel,   
"Thanks. They're beautiful."   
  
"Yeah well... I just wanted to do something to let you know that I   
want to spend more evenings together like last night. I know you've   
been hurt, and we can take this as slow as you want. I just hope that   
you'll give me a chance."  
  
Buffy took some time to stop her need to grin like an idiot, and   
put the flowers in a vase of water. She said under her breath,   
"If I regret this..."   
  
Angel heard her. "You won't," he said. "So...?"   
  
Buffy turned to look at him with a smile. "Yeah," she said.  
  
Angel let out the breath he'd been holding, and smiled, "Good. Let's   
eat."   
  
"I'm starved," Buffy replied and followed him out to the dining room.  
  
End Nine  



	10. Chapter Ten

After much whining, begging, and pleading, Buffy convinced Angel to   
walk with her to the docks and back. Of course, he insisted   
on a small entourage following them, and then she insisted on that   
small entourage following far enough behind that she didn't have to   
think about them. He agreed to the compromise, grudgingly.  
  
Once they got outside, Angel slipped his hand into Buffy's. She   
smiled over at him, and glanced back at the others. "They   
don't have something better to do?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, _someone_ insisted on going out for a walk, so no," Angel   
replied, but his smile made it clear he wasn't all _that_ irritated.   
  
"Well _someone_ needs to lighten up a little," Buffy teased. "I'm   
tired of being afraid of Johnny, Angel. Hopefully this thing will go to court soon, and I can enjoy myself for real after he's behind bars. Except..." she trailed off.   
  
"Except?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to miss living in that apartment," Buffy   
shrugged. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself, don't worry about it.   
I'm sure I'll find somewhere that I'll like just as much."  
  
"Buffy, nobody's lived in that apartment for several months, not since Jason left. I'm pretty sure that Sonny would be glad to rent it to you, if you asked him," Angel said.   
  
"Really?" Buffy hoped he was right. She loved being near Carly and   
her family. For the first time since Jake, she thought she had a   
friend in Carly. She was beginning to like Sonny too, he was rough but sweet underneath. He'd reached out to help her without asking anything in return. And Michael was just too adorable to put into words words. Of course, it was an added perk that if she lived near Angel's boss, she'd see Angel much more.  
  
"Really," Angel answered. "And if I tell him I want you there, he'll   
definitely let you stay," he added, unknowingly echoing Buffy's   
thoughts.   
  
Buffy smiled. She pushed away the voice in the back of her mind that   
was trying to remind her that she'd planned to be cautious around   
Angel. She knew it was strange how well they got along. It was as if   
they'd known each other for years, instead of just less than a month.   
  
She also knew, though, that he wasn't as dangerous as Johnny.   
Unlike Johnny, he didn't try to pretend to be something other than   
what he was. He answered her willingly anytime she asked about him or   
his family. Of course he wouldn't tell her too much about his work. But, unlike Johnny, that was in order to protect her, not because he thought she'd betray him. Yes, he worked for and was a criminal. But he wanted to protect, and not control, the people he cared about.   
  
"Earth to Buffy," Angel drew her back into the present.   
  
She looked over at him and smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking."   
  
"About?"   
  
"Stuff," she evaded. They reached one of the piers, and she walked   
out to the edge looking over the water.   
  
"Stuff, huh? That's not cryptic at all," Angel replied, walking up   
behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Buffy sighed contentedly, leaning back against him. "Some things go through this mind that you don't get to know about," she replied.   
  
"That's fine, as long as you're not worrying about anything," Angel said.   
  
"No, didn't I tell you? I declared this a worry-free day," Buffy replied, looking up at him with a grin.  
  
Angel chuckled. "That sounds like a good idea."   
  
Buffy saw one of Sonny's men approaching from their right, and   
sighed. "Well the peaceful moment lasted for all of ten seconds," she said with a frown.   
  
"I gotta find out what's going on, Buffy. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Angel requested and walked over to talk to the man. *Lonny? Ronny?* Buffy couldn't remember his name, and shrugged. She turned to watch the two, they were obviously involved in a heated discussion. Something had made Angel very angry, she could tell from his hand gestures, though both of their faces were turned away.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy yelled as a hand grabbed her arm, and yanked her away   
from the pier. She looked up into the furious face of Johnny Rivera,   
as he pulled her back against himself. Then she gasped as a gun   
barrel was pressed to her head.  
***********  
End 10 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part 11  
  
Angel looked back at Buffy's surprised yell, and his heart   
sank. "Shit!" he yelled, and drew his pistol. "What the hell?!" he   
yelled at Sonny's other men. "Good job watching her!"   
  
He caught several pairs of eyes whose expressions   
said, "Oops." "Spread out and someone get a good shot," he hissed at   
them.   
  
"Let her go," Angel yelled at Rivera. He approached several feet, gun   
pointed at them. He cursed as he realized Johnny was using Buffy as a   
human shield. "I'M NOT KIDDING YOU, RIVERA! LET HER GO NOW!" he   
yelled.  
  
Johnny laughed at him, shrugging insolently. "I know, I know. You're   
gonna kill me, right, Angel-boy? Maybe. But not before I kill the   
bitch first."   
  
  
Buffy tried to stay calm, determined not to beg this asshole for her   
life. It wouldn't do any good, any way. She struggled against the arm   
around her, and then stomped on his foot. He howled in reply, but   
then she heard the click as he cocked the trigger. "Johnny, let go,"   
she said quietly. "You can't want to do this."   
  
Johnny laughed. "You kidding me? You know what happens to people who   
turn on me or any of my guys. A bullet in the head is too good for   
you."   
  
She looked over at Angel, and could see the rage in his eyes directed   
at Johnny. He met her eyes, and his face softened. "You're going to   
be okay," he said to her.   
  
She tried to smile, but failed. "Somehow I don't think so," she   
replied.   
  
"Buffy, you will!" he insisted. "Trust me, I promise you'll be okay,"   
he added.   
  
"I do trust you. But you shouldn't promise things you can't follow   
through on," she replied.  
  
"I don't," Angel said.  
  
"Shut the HELL UP!" Johnny screamed. Buffy felt the arm around her   
loosen for a moment as his anger was directed at Angel, and she   
prayed that Angel would take advantage of the opportunity. She went   
limp, and heard Johnny mutter "What the hell?" as she started to slip   
through his arm. She then heard a loud crack, followed by more, as   
she fell to the ground on her knees. She put her arms over her head,   
hoping none of the bullets found her.   
  
Time appeared to her to run incredibly slowly. The sound of gunshots   
finally stopped, and she looked up to where Angel had been. She saw   
Angel running toward her, and she remembered hearing Johnny fall   
behind her moments earlier. She turned, curious to see if he was dead.  
  
"No!" Angel distracted her by yelling, and pulled her into his arms.   
He carried her away, saying, "You don't want to see that."   
  
Buffy nodded, and mumbled, "Okay," pressing her face to his chest.   
She heard him talk to someone, probably giving orders, but didn't   
bother to pay attention. She felt numb, and tried to convince herself   
she wasn't dead. As he continued walking again, she looked up. They   
were heading down further into one of the neighborhoods, she wasn't   
sure where they were. "Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Someplace where we'll be safe until the cops have come and gone,"   
Angel replied. He looked down at her. Her face was pale, and her eyes   
were devoid of anything at the moment. He knew she was probably in   
shock, at least she didn't appear to be injured from the gunfight. He   
sighed with relief at that realization.   
  
He didn't know where she'd gotten the idea to play-faint like that,   
but was glad she had. It had given him the opportunity to get a shot   
at Johnny. He aimed for the kill shot to the head, and hadn't missed.   
That had brought out Johnny's men, and he and the others had managed   
to fend them off. They'd run off, eventually, leaving Sonny's men to   
deal with the mess.  
  
Is he...?" Buffy looked up at him, unable to say the word.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is," Angel said, as they reached one of Sonny's   
apartments. He unlocked the door, and carried Buffy in, followed by   
several men. The others had remained behind, to get rid of Johnny's   
body at his orders.  
  
Angel walked into another room, the bedroom, and set her down on the   
bed. He noticed she started shaking then, and sat down, pulling her   
back into his arms. "It's okay," he tried to calm her, stroking her   
hair. "He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe."   
  
"I guess not," Buffy nodded. "Thank you," she added, looking up at   
him. She saw his confused expression, and said, "You saved my life   
back there."  
  
"Oh," Angel shook his head. "I promise you'd be okay," he reminded   
her with a smile.   
  
"Well, I won't doubt you again," she replied and laid her head back   
on his chest.  
  
"Buffy, I have to call Sonny," Angel said finally.   
  
"I know," she nodded, pulling away and giving him a small smile. "I'm   
okay." Angel looked at her questioningly. "I'm not upset," she   
said. "Maybe I should be, but I think I'm mostly just relieved right   
now. That we're both okay. Nobody else got hurt, did they?"   
  
"None of the guys were hurt," Angel said. "I'll be back when I finish   
the phone call." He stood up and walked out to the living room,   
pulling out his cellphone.   
  
Buffy looked around at the room. She imagined it was one of many that   
Sonny kept for just those unplanned situations where someone needed   
to hide. It was clean enough, and Buffy felt tired suddenly. She   
looked through the doorway, and saw that Angel and three of Sonny's   
men were talking. She heard the sirens then, but none of them went   
near their hiding place. She yawned, and looked at the bed. *Just a   
few minutes* she told herself, before curling up under one of the   
blankets.  
  
********  



	12. Chapter Twelve

********  
Twelve  
  
Angel walked into the bedroom, and stopped at the doorway, smiling at   
the sight before him. Buffy was curled up under a blanket, sleeping   
peacefully. He was glad she was able to sleep, it meant she wasn't   
too psychologically scarred by what had happened earlier.  
  
She was tough, he'd figured that much out already. He hoped she'd be   
okay with the fact that Johnny Rivera was now dead. Yes he'd   
tormented her for a while now, but he'd also been her lover and   
fiance. Angel was worried that she'd resent him for what he'd done.   
  
He was so relieved she was alive, and unhurt, he felt like he could   
handle it if she never wanted to see him again, though. He hoped she   
wouldn't feel that way. His heart had stopped when he'd seen Johnny   
holding that gun to her head. He'd realized then that she meant much   
more to him than was safe for either of them.   
  
  
Buffy knew he was looking at her, how could she not? His eyes bored   
into her like he was trying to see into her soul. It would freak her   
out if she didn't like him as much as she did.  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. He was worried about her,   
she could tell. "Hey, how long was I out?" she asked, sitting up.   
  
"About an hour, I guess," Angel said. "I've been busy with phone   
calls. How do you feel?" he studied her face for any signs she was   
upset with him.  
  
"I'm ..." Buffy frowned, trying to figure out how to explain how she   
felt. "I'm dazed, I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"That's understandable," Angel replied, reaching out to push a stray   
lock of hair out of her eyes, and leaving his palm resting against   
her cheek. He smiled as she unconsciously leaned into his   
touch. "You've been through a lot today, not to mention the past   
three weeks."   
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "Angel, nobody's going to find out and come   
after you, are they? I don't want--" Buffy broke off, as she had been   
about to say, "I don't want to lose you." *And that wouldn't have   
scared him away instantly.*   
  
"You don't want what?" Angel asked, curious what she was going to   
say. More curious because of the blush that spread over her cheeks   
when he pressed her to finish her sentence. *What I wouldn't give to   
be able to read her mind sometimes.*  
  
"Nothing," Buffy tried to shrug it off. That was for another time,   
far in the future, assuming there _was_ that much of a future for   
them. She hoped there was. "So are they?" she asked again.   
  
"We've got everything under control," Angel assured her. "The police   
might suspect, but they won't have any evidence. Johnny's men are   
lost for a while, until someone asserts himself as their new leader.   
But you are completely safe now. This mess was Johnny's vendetta, the   
rest of them won't even think about you."   
  
"Just like that? It's over?" Buffy looked at him in shock. She   
couldn't believe she was finally safe, after all this torture.   
  
"Just like that??" Angel questioned in disbelief. "Buffy, I almost--"   
It was Angel's turn to stop short. *I almost lost you* his mind   
finished for him. *Shut up, she's spooked enough, that would just   
scare her away.*  
  
"You almost what?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Nothing," Angel shook his head. "Let's get you home."   
  
"Home sounds good," Buffy said with a smile.   
  
"Come on then," Angel stood and held out his hand to her with an   
answering smile. Buffy took it willingly, and he led her outside   
where a car was waiting for them.   
  
*********  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

*********  
Part 13  
  
9 pm  
  
"I'm fine, Carly, really," Buffy smiled. She and Angel were at Sonny's   
apartment, Sonny having insisted on making them dinner. It had been a   
quiet, relaxing evening, exactly what Buffy had needed. "I'm not sure   
if it's because it hasn't really hit me yet, or what. Mostly I think   
I'm just relieved it's over."  
  
Michael ran over from where he'd been playing on the floor, and dove   
into Carly's lap then, cutting off any further conversation for the   
moment. The two men walked into the living room, obviously done with   
their private conversation in Sonny's study. Angel sat next to Buffy,   
and asked, "Aren't you tired?"   
  
"A little," she admitted. She was looking forward to a good night's   
sleep, free of the nightmares she'd been having. "I guess I will say   
goodnight," she said to Carly and Sonny. She stood, and said, "Sonny,   
I don't know how to thank you--"   
  
"You can thank me by not thanking me," Sonny said with a smile. "It   
was the right thing to do, and contrary to popular belief, I _do_   
like to do that when I can. Now, about the apartment," he added.   
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask...uh, beg you for permission to rent it,"   
Buffy replied with a grin. "I love it, it's so perfect."   
  
"It's yours," Sonny said, "and we'll work the rent details out   
later."   
  
"Oh." Buffy looked at him a moment in surprise, before adding, "That   
was easy."   
  
"He's a sucker for a pretty girl," Carly said with a grin.   
  
"Hey, that was my line!" Sonny yelled in mock-irritation.  
  
Carly stuck her tongue out at Sonny, which caused Sonny to   
reply, "Don't tempt me, Woman," as he tried to grab her. Carly squealed,   
and ran up the stairs, Sonny close on her heels. Buffy looked at Angel,   
saw his "oh brother" expression which most likely matched hers and   
burst out laughing. Angel chuckled himself and said, "That's our   
hint that the evening's _really_ over."   
  
  
Buffy followed Angel out and across the hall. She unlocked her door,   
and turned back to him. "I don't need a bodyguard anymore, I guess,"   
she said with a frown. She brightened as she got an idea, "But would   
you come in for a cup of coffee before going home?" She hoped he'd say yes,   
she wasn't wanting to be apart from him just yet. She ignored the   
voice in the back of her head that called her pathetic and hopeless,   
feeling quite content in being pathetic and hopeless where Angel was   
concerned.   
  
"I would love to," Angel replied with a smile. After the events of   
that day, he wasn't any too ready to let Buffy out of his sight yet. And   
he ignored the voice in the back of his head which insisted he   
analyze that last thought.   
  
  
Angel followed Buffy inside, and she gestured him over to the   
couch. "I'll just go get that coffee brewing," she said with a smile   
before walking into the kitchen.   
  
Angel sat there for all of ten seconds before he got too restless. He   
walked to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway watching her   
silently. She'd changed into a red long-sleeved button-down blouse   
and a short black leather skirt before dinner. He'd had trouble   
keeping her from noticing he was admiring her legs. Now, with her back   
to him, he could admire her legs, and her many other lovely features, without   
any danger of her noticing. He decided eventually he'd had enough of   
just looking and up to her.   
  
  
Buffy knew he was standing there, she'd smelled his cologne.   
She smiled to herself, wondering how long he was going to stand there   
pretending he wasn't there. She started as his arms slipped   
around her waist, but relaxed against him after the initial   
surprise. "Hey," he said in her ear.   
  
"Hey, yourself," she replied. "Thought you were going to sit and wait   
for the coffee?" she glanced up at him smiling.   
  
"I got bored," Angel shrugged. "Besides the view's better in here."   
He rolled his eyes, and groaned, adding "Oh my God, that sounded not  
so corny in my head."   
  
Buffy giggled, "That's okay. It wasn't all that corny, it was sweet.   
Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome, and it's true," Angel said.   
  
"Hm?" Buffy moved and he released her slightly so she could turn to   
face him, though still keeping his hands at her waist. "What's true?"   
she asked.  
  
"What I said about the view. You're beautiful," Angel explained. He   
smiled as she blushed and looked away. "I mean it, Buffy," he   
insisted, cupping her chin in one hand to make her meet his   
eyes. "And I'll keep saying it until you believe me."   
  
"Well...that might take some time," she shrugged.  
  
"That's fine, because I'm not going anywhere...unless you want me   
to," Angel said.   
  
"Unless I..." Buffy looked at him in confusion. "Okay, _now_ I get it.   
I've been wondering all day about the looks you've been giving me,   
like you're worried about something. Angel, you think I resent   
you for Johnny's death?"   
  
Angel sighed and nodded. "The thought did cross my mind, once or   
twice."   
  
"Okay. A: Johnny had been tormenting me for three weeks...and for   
many months off and on before that. It was going to end with either   
me or him dead, Angel. I knew that from the moment I left him. And B:   
He lived his life as dangerously as he could. He loved tempting fate.   
So he finally lost the game, which is no surprise to anyone who knew   
him. Yes, I'm sad he's dead. He meant something to me at one point in   
my life. But no, I don't blame you or resent you for it. There's only   
one person responsible for Johnny Rivera's death, Angel, and that's Johnny   
himself. So stop worrying, okay? I won't be pushing you away. You   
can't get rid of me that easily," she finished with a smile.  
  
Angel let out a sigh of relief, and before he could stop himself   
said, "I love you." His eyes widened as he realized what he had just   
said. "I mean--"  
  
"Don't you dare," Buffy said softly, placing a finger against his   
lips. "Don't take it back... unless you didn't mean it." She looked   
up at him, her eyes questioning.   
  
"I meant it," Angel replied earnestly. He took her face in his   
hands and kissed her gently. "I just didn't want to say it before I   
knew that you wouldn't freak out on me for saying it."   
  
"Um..." Buffy considered for a moment, "No, relatively freak-out free   
here," she smiled. "I'm not worried you're a mental case, because   
strangely enough I think I've fallen in love with you too. And I   
can't believe I was able to say that without one hint of   
hyperventilating," she laughed.   
  
Angel chuckled too, then wrapped his arms around her waist   
again. "Well, I, for one, am glad we got that first awkward three-  
little-words moment out of the way."   
  
"Me too," Buffy replied. She wrapped her arms around his waist,   
laying her head against his chest. "Now, there's just one more thing   
we have to discuss, Angel."   
  
"Really? What's that?" Angel asked.   
  
"About your obsession with dark clothing...." the remainder of her   
sentence was cut off as Angel pulled her head up to silence her with   
another kiss.  
  
*************  
The End of "Save Me" 


End file.
